Le Concert
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: OS. Peut-on tomber amoureux de quelqu'un rien qu'en entendant sa voix ? Assurément. Et c'est ce qui est en train de m'arriver… . Pour des raisons différentes, Harry et Draco ont tous les deux quitté le monde de la magie. Et ils se sont tous les deux reconvertis dans la musique classique. Ils sont célèbres, l'un à New-York, l'autre à Londres. C'est la musique qui les rapprochera
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi **

* * *

><p><span><strong>AVERTISSEMENT<strong>

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici un long OS écrit il y a déjà un petit temps et que j'ai longtemps hésité à publier. **

**Pourquoi ? A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop … peut-être par crainte que le sujet ne plaise pas à tout le monde : Harry et Draco ont quitté le monde magique pour devenir chanteurs classiques. Et Draco a la particularité d'être contre-ténor, autrement dit il chante avec une voix presque aussi aiguë que les voix de femmes. **

**J'adore la musique classique et la musique baroque et j'avais envie de partager les émotions que je ressens quand j'écoute certains morceaux. Si le cœur vous en dit, j'ai ajouté un lien vers youtube qui vous permettra de vous faire une idée, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas. **

**Ceci dit, pas de panique, il n'y a pas que ça. Derrière, il y a quand même une histoire ! **

**Et c'e****st toujours la même recette :**

**- HPDM – rating : M+ 18**

**- Slash/yaoi : description assez explicite de relations homosexuelles. Homophobes de tous horizons, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus. Esprits purs et chastes qui rougissez quand on parle de sexe, abstenez-vous.**

**Alors voilà, peut-être vous aimerez (je l'espère…), peut-être vous n'aimerez pas. **

**J'arrête de blablater et je laisse juger !**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Rose**

* * *

><p><span><strong>LE CONCERT<strong>

**19 janvier 2009**

_Trriiiiiiit … Triiiiiiiit …_

La sonnerie insistante de la porte d'entrée résonnait dans tout l'appartement.

Pour autant, le propriétaire des lieux ne semblait pas prêt à bouger pour aller ouvrir. Il rabattit sur sa tête la couette moelleuse afin de protéger ses oreilles de ce tintamarre trop matinal à son goût.

_Trriiiiit … Trriiiiiit …._

- Qui que vous soyez, fichez-le camp ! marmonna-t-il la tête dans l'oreiller.

Bien que son visiteur inopportun n'avait aucune chance de l'avoir entendu, une voix s'éleva derrière la porte.

- MALEFOY ! VIENS OUVRIR CETTE FICHUE PORTE !

Le nommé Malefoy soupira comme un condamné.

- Merde … RACHEL ! DEGAGE ! cria-t-il depuis son lit.

- MAINTENANT QUE T'ES REVEILLE VIENS M'OUVRIR ! JE TE PREVIENS SI TU NE M'OUVRES PAS, J'ENFONCE LA PORTE !

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, des coups violents furent frappés contre le battant.

Draco Malefoy soupira derechef et consenti à s'extirper de la chaleur bienfaisante de son lit.

Connaissant Rachel Banks, son agent, elle était capable tambouriner toute la journée à la porte, sans faiblir. Cette femme n'était pas humaine.

Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer blanc qui lui faisait un cul d'enfer et ne cachait rien de la taille appréciable de son attribut, il traversa son appartement et ouvrit la porte.

Il s'appuya négligemment contre le chambranle dans une pose plus que suggestive et dit, un sourire sarcastique sur le visage :

- Rachel, très chère. Quel plaisir de te voir de si bon matin !

- Il est dix heures Draco … ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle de « bon matin », dit Rachel en poussant Malefoy pour entrer dans l'appartement.

- Pour quelqu'un qui s'est couché à 4 heures, ça l'est … maugréa-t-il.

- Le concert s'est terminé à 23 heures pourtant.

- J'ai fait des choses salaces une bonne partie de la nuit.

- Hmhm … Et là, tu es seul ?

- Bien sûr … Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur des pots de colle qui squattent mon lit … Je te fais un café ?

Rachel, qui avait pris place sur un tabouret haut devant le comptoir central de la cuisine, reluqua le blond de haut en bas.

- Va plutôt t'habiller ! Pendant ce temps, je fais le café.

- Quoi ? demanda Draco le plus innocemment du monde, en écartant les bras. Je ne suis pas bien comme ça ?

- Draco, soupira Rachel … tu as beau être un avaleur de sabres jusqu'à la moelle, moi, je n'en suis pas moins une femme … Et qu'un spécimen tel que toi se ballade à moitié nu devant moi me donne des vapeurs …

Draco rit de bon cœur avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il enfila rapidement un pantacourt de sport en coton gris et un t-shirt blanc près du corps.

Alors qu'il entrait à nouveau dans la cuisine, une tasse fumante l'attendait sur le comptoir et Rachel était en train d'insérer une deuxième dosette dans la machine _Nespresso_.

Une fois servie, elle se tourna vers Draco et roula des yeux.

- Seigneur ! T'es encore plus bandant comme ça ! dit-elle en se rasseyant à sa place.

Le blond partit d'un grand rire.

- Et depuis quand les femmes _bandent _Rachel ? Aurais-tu un attribut que je ne soupçonne pas ? Auquel cas, ça m'intéresse …

- Aaah … Je suis maudite ! J'ai Apollon comme client et lui n'en a rien à faire des femmes ! Et depuis quand les chanteurs de bel canto sont de vraies bombes sexuelles, hein ? Où sont passés les bonshommes transpirants et ventripotents ?

- D'abord, je ne suis pas chanteur de bel canto, je suis chanteur baroque. Ensuite, c'en est fini de la génération de Pavarotti. Regarde Max Emanuel Cencic, Philippe Jaroussky, Derek Lee Ragin, Rolando Villazon, Marcelo Alvarez, …

- … Harry Potter

- ouais … Potter … Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

- C'est justement l'objet de ma visite.

Draco fixa son agent avec circonspection. Rachel soupira, sachant à l'avance qu'elle aurait du mal à convaincre le blond.

- Sinfonia compte organiser un grand événement similaire au concert des 3 Ténors que Pavarotti, Carreras et Domingo ont donné en 1990, dit-elle.

- Pfff … Ringard, asséna Draco.

- Tu te trompes ! Vous êtes des stars, les gens ont envie de vous voir sur scène et …

- Vous ? Qui ça vous ?

- Potter, Londubat et … toi …

Draco fut pris d'un véritable fou-rire. Il en avait mal aux côtes.

- Pourquoi ris-tu comme ça ?

- AH ! C'est mortel … moi, Potter et Londubat ! Sur une même scène ! AH !

- Bon Draco ça suffit ! Je suis sérieuse !

Draco cessa finalement de rire et dit :

- Ecoute Rachel, moi aussi je suis sérieux. Je ne sais pas où tu es allée pêcher l'idée que j'accepterais un jour de me produire dans un cirque pareil mais c'est hors de question !

- Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix Draco …

- Ah oui ?

- Je te rappelle tu as signé avec Sinfonia pour 5 ans … C'est ton label et tu dois honorer ta part d'engagements … Déjà qu'ils ont été assez bons pour fermer les yeux sur le CD que tu as enregistré avec Giardino Medici l'année dernière …

- Giardino Medici est un label qui produit de la musique dans un secteur que Sinfonia ne couvre pas : les madrigaux italiens de la fin de la Renaissance … Ils n'avaient strictement rien à dire !

Rachel commençait à perdre patience.

- Draco, je ne suis pas là pour prendre un cours d'histoire de la musique.

- Il n'y a pas que ça ! Potter et Londubat sont des ténors … Je suis contreténor. Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, on n'a pas vraiment le même répertoire …

- Tu n'as pas toujours été contre-ténor …

- Je sais. Comme à peu près tous les contre-ténors, j'étais baryton léger avant … Mais tu as une idée des années et du travail qu'il m'a fallu pour maîtriser les aigus ? Assouplir ma voix ? Si demain, tu me redemandes de chanter en baryton léger, tous ces efforts seront ruinés !

- Oh Draco, n'exagère pas ! C'est juste le temps d'un concert !

- Le temps d'un concert et le temps de toutes les répétitions qui précédent ! C'EST NON !

- DRACO ! CESSE DE FAIRE TA DIVA ! TU FERAS CE CONCERT !

- ET SI JE REFUSE ?

- POTTER REFUSERA AUSSI ! IL NE VEUT BIEN LE FAIRE QUE SI TU Y PARTICIPES AUSSI !

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as comprise … et tu sais ce que ça implique, dit-elle calmement.

POV Draco

Le sale petit bâtard, il m'a piégé.

Depuis des années, Sinfonia essaye de mettre la main sur Potter. S'il refuse le concert, Sinfonia me tiendra pour responsable et me lâchera. Or, je ne suis pas encore en mesure de me permettre de me produire sans label …

Merde ! Espèce de petit con arrogant.

Je pousse un soupir de résignation.

- Bon … Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. J'accepte donc mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Mes morceaux en solo seront exclusivement des morceaux pour contre-ténor. Et pour les trios, il est hors de question que je chante _Nessun Dorma, O Sole Mio_ ou des niaiseries de ce genre !

- C'est ce que les gens veulent entendre …

Et merde ! Rien ne me sera épargné.

- Ecoute, passe encore pour _Nessun Dorma _– même si je ne sais pas encore comment je vais chanter un truc qui n'est absolument pas dans mon registre vocal – mais je refuse de chanter des chansons napolitaines à l'eau de rose. JE. REFUSE.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire … Bon. Je file annoncer à Sinfonia que tu acceptes …

- Ouais … fais ça.

Rachel me donne un baiser sonore sur la joue et s'en va comme une fusée, sans doute pour éviter que je ne change d'avis. Elle n'a pas tort …

Je vais dans mon salon et m'assieds devant le grand piano à queue noir qui occupe toute la partie droite de la pièce.

Je caresse les touches des doigts mais je me résigne. Je n'ai pas le cœur ni à jouer ni à exercer ma voix.

Je croise les bras sur le lutrin et y pose ma tête.

Dans quelle merde je me suis fourré !

Le problème n'est pas tellement le concert. Le problème, c'est Potter.

Mon problème a toujours été Potter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

En 1998, le 2 mai précisément, Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort. Le Monde Sorcier exulta et tout le monde croyait que désormais, la vie serait un long fleuve tranquille.

Tout le monde, sauf moi.

Sitôt après la guerre, j'ai décidé de quitter le monde magique. Il ne pouvait plus rien m'apporter de bon. Même si j'avais refusé de porter la Marque et que je n'étais pas considéré comme un mangemort, je n'en restais pas moins l'héritier Malefoy, le fils du bras droit de Voldemort.

Je n'avais aucun avenir.

Arrivé dans le monde moldu, je me suis dit que mon idée était finalement désastreuse. En bon sang-pur, on m'avait appris à mépriser leurs us et coutumes, de sorte que je ne connaissais rien.

Enfin si, je connaissais une chose : la musique. C'est une discipline pour laquelle les sorciers n'ont aucune inventivité. Et même les sangs-purs s'accordent pour reconnaître la magie intrinsèque de Bach, Haendel, Vivaldi, Mozart ou Liszt.

Depuis tout petit, on m'a donc enseigné le solfège et le piano. Et j'étais remarquablement doué. A Poudlard, Severus s'était même arrangé pour qu'on m'installe un piano dans une des classes désaffectées non loin des cachots.

J'ai ce qu'on appelle l'oreille absolue. Je suis capable de reproduire n'importe quelle mélodie que j'entends.

Fort de ce don, je me présentai à la Royal Academy of Music de Londres, la plus _sélecte_ académie de musique d'Europe.

La vieille mégère qui me reçut arborait un air condescendant qui me disait : « si tu crois que tu es le premier à vouloir entrer ici, mon pauvre gars … ». Mais c'était avant qu'elle ne m'entende jouer la « troisième étude d'exécution transcendante » de Liszt d'après Paganini …

J'ai immédiatement intégré l'académie où j'étais considéré comme un véritable génie du piano.

En même temps que ma formation, je servais également d'accompagnateur à d'autres instrumentistes. C'était assez sympa comme expérience. J'appréciais tout particulièrement les violonistes car, pour moi, le violon est l'allié naturel du piano.

J'avais par contre beaucoup de mal avec les chanteurs. Avec eux, rien n'allait jamais comme il faut et alors que moi, j'avais un sens parfait du rythme et de la mesure, c'était toujours ma faute s'ils étaient à contretemps sur le morceau. Soi-disant que c'était à l'accompagnateur de suivre … _gnagnagna_ …

Un jour qu'un gamin bouffi n'arrivait pas à entrer au bon tempo et sur la bonne mesure, j'ai piqué une colère en lui montrant comment faire. J'ai arraché sa partition des mains et je me suis mis à chanter.

Le professeur de chant du gamin était tellement subjugué qu'il a mis le morveux dehors et m'a regardé en disant : « Malefoy, abandonnez immédiatement le piano ! Je vais faire de vous la prochaine star du English National Opera ! ».

C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à prendre des cours de chant. Si ma tessiture naturelle est celle du baryton léger, il est apparu assez rapidement que je développais un certain talent pour maîtriser les aigus.

Et c'est ainsi que je m'installai lentement mais sûrement dans le registre particulier des sopranistes ou des contre-ténors.

Pour faire simple, le contre-ténor est un type de voix masculine utilisant principalement sa voix de fausset ou voix de tête, et dont la tessiture peut correspondre à celle d'une soprano, à celle d'une alto, à celle d'une contralto.

C'est un registre peu courant et comme les Malefoy ne font jamais rien comme tout le monde, c'était parfait pour moi. Cela me correspondait : rare et précieux.

Ma voix déstabilise beaucoup de gens. Certains l'adorent, d'autres la détestent. Mais, une chose est sûre : elle ne laisse pas indifférent et elle intrigue.

Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où on m'a demandé si j'étais un castrat !

Et bien non. Personne ne m'a coupé les couilles pour que je garde à jamais ma voix de petit garçon. Mon service trois pièces se porte à merveille, merci pour lui.

Et je n'ai pas eu non plus de problème de puberté. Ma voix a mué à l'âge requis et tout le reste s'est bien développé en conséquence. Il n'y a qu'à voir mon corps, je ressemble à un dieu grec. Et quant à ma virilité, sachant que la moyenne nationale au garde à vous est de 15 cm et que la mienne fait un bon 18 cm, je crois que je suis plutôt bien servi !

En résumé, je suis un homme, un vrai, même si dans le registre vocal, je tiens la dragée haute à ces dames.

Voilà donc pour ma petite histoire. J'ai 28 ans et cela fait maintenant presque 7 ans que je vis de mon art, et que j'en vis plutôt pas mal. Je crois que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti, non ?

Et Potter dans tout ça ?

Et bien, contre toute attente, Potter aussi en a eu marre du monde magique.

Après avoir défait Voldemort, il est devenu une véritable célébrité, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il a bien essayé de vivre une vie normale avec la belette femelle mais c'était sans compter sur les journalistes qui campaient matin et soir devant sa porte. Il ne pouvait pas sortir, faire un pas dans la rue sans qu'on tente de l'interroger ou de le prendre en photo. Certains paparazzi acharnés allaient même jusqu'à fouiller ses poubelles.

D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire par Blaise Zabini, un des rares contacts que j'ai gardé dans le monde sorcier, la situation dérapa complètement le jour où l'un d'eux extirpa d'une desdites poubelles un magazine moldu … particulier disons. Dans le genre orienté vers les hommes qui aiment les hommes …

Scandale ! Le Survivant, le Sauveur, le Héros National était gay ! La Communauté sorcière bien pensante cria à l'infamie, au désastre. Comprenez-les : les spermatozoïdes magiques _made in Potter_ gâchés à d'autres fins que la production en masse de petites répliques de leur tout puissant papa !

La belette femelle le quitta sans attendre, choquée et larmoyante, et bien sûr soutenue avec ferveur par le bon peuple.

Complètement dégoûté, Potter décida de s'exiler aux Etats-Unis, dans le monde moldu.

Là-bas, allez savoir comment, il eut la même idée que moi : exploiter le seul talent moldu qu'il avait, celui pour la musique.

Je connaissais son talent depuis une veillée de Noël durant laquelle Dumbledore avait eu l'idée saugrenue de nous faire chanter des _Season's carols._ Potter, Londubat et moi furent contraints de nous accoquiner le temps d'interpréter _The Twelve Days of Christmas_. A mon grand étonnement, ce fut une belle expérience et même s'il m'en a coûté de le reconnaître, Londubat et Potter avaient chacun une très belle voix.

A New-York, Potter intégra la prestigieuse Julliard School où il perfectionna sa technique de chant.

Aujourd'hui, il est ténor. Un VRAI ténor, avec tout ce que cela implique. Entendez : l'ego surdimensionné et le caractère de merde d'une diva capricieuse. Dans le cas précis de Potter, comme en plus, il est magnifiquement bien foutu, il rafle tous les grands rôles de jeunes premiers dans les grands opéras.

Il est connu et adulé dans le monde entier. Monde moldu s'entend puisque le monde sorcier ne sait même plus qu'il existe.

Son meilleur ami n'est évidemment plus Ron-la-belette-Weasmoche mais Neville Londubat.

Lui aussi a fait une carrière musicale. Il a quitté le monde sorcier suite à un chagrin d'amour : sa copine Luna Lovegood l'a largué pour un spécialiste norvégien du Ronflak Cornu. Il est alors parti en Italie et a intégré l'Accademia nazionale di Santa Cecilia à Rome.

Lui aussi est devenu un ténor apprécié même si sa popularité n'égale pas celle de Potter.

Voilà donc avec qui je vais devoir faire équipe le temps d'un concert.

Putain. Un concert, tout entier. Pas seulement le temps de chanter _The Twelve Days of Christmas_.

Je suis maudit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**27 janvier 2009**

POV Draco

Une semaine jour pour jour après la visite de Rachel, la sonnette de ma porte d'entrée retentit à nouveau.

Je vais ouvrir et qui vois-je ?

- Potter.

Il se tient devant moi, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains dans les poches de son jeans brut délavé, qui tient à peine sur ses hanches étroites. Par dessus, il porte une chemise en lin bleu foncé savamment chiffonnée, tout comme ses cheveux.

Il est à tomber. Comme toujours.

- Bonjour Malefoy. Je peux entrer ? Je… je suis venu d'apporter la liste des morceaux que je compte interpréter au concert…

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire de traverser l'Atlantique pour ça… Tu pouvais me l'envoyer par mail… ou ne pas me l'envoyer. C'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre, dis-je en retournant dans le salon.

J'ai laissé la porte ouverte, laissant le champ libre à Potter. De toute façon, quoi que je dise, il allait entrer.

De fait, alors que je me dirige vers le salon, j'entends la porte d'entrée qui se referme et les pas de Potter qui me suivent.

Je m'installe dans mon confortable canapé d'angle tandis que Potter prend place dans le fauteuil juste en face.

Je le fixe sans rien dire. Je ne compte pas lui faciliter la tâche. Ses joues sont légèrement roses et je le sens embarrassé.

- Tiens, me dit-il en me tendant une feuille pliée.

Je la prends mais ne la déplie pas.

Au lieu de ça, je me lève et je vais vers le comptoir qui sépare le séjour de l'immense cuisine américaine. Je laisse traîner la feuille négligemment sur le plan de travail.

- Café ? je lui demande.

- Oui … merci.

Dans l'armoire, je prends deux tasses et deux dosettes _Nespresso_. Dans la première tasse, je fais passer un _volluto_ auquel j'ajoute un sucre et demi et un nuage de lait pour lui. Dans la deuxième, je fais passer un _cosi_ noir pour moi.

Je pose la tasse devant lui et je me rassieds sans rien dire.

Il porte le breuvage à ses lèvres. Je crois lire l'étonnement pendant une seconde dans ses yeux verts.

_Et oui, Potter. Je me souviens comment tu aimes ton café._

- J'ai signé avec Sinfonia, me dit-il.

- Hmhm. Félicitations, je réponds. Mais c'était attendu, non ? Toute cette mascarade à propos du concert, c'était pour ça, non ?

- Pas vraiment … Je …

Il ne sait pas trop quoi répondre. A la place, il me dit :

- ça promet d'être bien ce concert.

Là, je rigole franchement.

- Allons Potter ! Ce sera un fiasco ! Pour moi du moins … Toi et Londubat vous avez l'habitude de chanter devant des salles de 4.000 personnes avec des orchestres symphoniques … Moi, je chante quasi exclusivement dans des petites salles, avec des orchestres de chambre d'une dizaine d'instruments à peine ! Sans compter que mon « genre » est bien trop particulier et pas assez populaire pour plaire au grand public !

- Tu te trompes Malefoy ! Ce sera l'occasion de mettre l'accent sur la spécificité de ton art ! De le faire découvrir au plus grand nombre !

- Ma voix n'est pas faite pour ça … dis-je pour moi-même.

Je soupire alors qu'il poursuit :

- J'ai discuté avec le PDG de Sinfonia hier. Tous tes morceaux seront choisis dans ton répertoire. Et quant aux morceaux qu'on chantera à trois, il faudra encore les choisir mais j'ai obtenu qu'ils soient adaptés pour inclure une ligne de contre-ténor.

Je le regarde avec étonnement.

- Après tout le travail que ça t'a demandé, c'est une hérésie de te demander de chanter autrement … me dit-il.

Alléluia ! Enfin quelqu'un qui a compris ! Ceci dit, il est professionnel. Il sait le travail que ça demande …

- … et puis ta voix est tellement belle … rajoute-t-il plus bas.

Je fais comme si je n'avais pas entendu. Je me lève et me plante devant l'immense baie vitrée de mon appartement, d'où j'ai une vue incroyable sur Kensington Garden.

Il se lève à son tour et se place à côté de moi.

- J'ai toujours aimé la vue qu'on a d'ici. C'est tellement plus beau que les gratte-ciels de New-York …

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? je lui demande.

- Quoi ?

- Ce concert … ce … chantage pour que j'y participe …

Il reste silencieux un instant avant de dire :

- Parce que je voudrais te montrer qu'on peut encore faire quelque chose ensemble, dit-il très bas.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ricaner.

- Trop tard Potter. J'ai essayé. Tu n'as pas voulu. C'est toi qui as tout gâché. Souviens t'en ! je crie.

- Draco …

- Sors maintenant. Contacte mon agent pour l'organisation des répétitions. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire d'ici là.

Je continue à fixer un point derrière la vitre. Je le sens qui bouge à côté de moi. Il s'éloigne.

J'entends le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se ferme, puis le silence.

Dans un soupir, j'appuie mon front contre le verre froid et je me laisse envahir par le souvenir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Deux ans plus tôt – Janvier 2007**

La série de trois concerts que je viens de donner au Carnegie Hall à New York est terminée et je suis assez content : l'accueil du public a été enthousiaste et la critique, réputée pour être acerbe, a été très positive. Voilà qui m'ouvrira sûrement des portes !

J'ai regagné ma loge depuis 20 bonnes minutes et je profite d'un peu de calme. Puis je me demande vaguement si vais finir la nuit avec quelqu'un ou pas. Et si oui, qui ?

Il y a ce petit violoniste qui a l'air d'un ange … Quoi que le luthiste est carrément pas mal non plus …

Je me dis que j'ai l'embarras du choix quand on frappe à la porte de la loge. Je souris : la marchandise se présente à moi.

Je vais ouvrir, mon sourire le plus séduisant sur les lèvres et là, je me fige. En effet de marchandise, je trouve :

- Potter ?

- Salut Malefoy ! me dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Je sais qu'il vit à New-York depuis qu'il a quitté le monde sorcier mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à le voir à un de mes concerts.

Poliment, j'ouvre ma porte en plus grand, l'invitant à entrer.

Un peu platement, je lui demande :

- Que … que fais-tu ici ?

- J'ai assisté à ton concert pardi ! C'était formidable ! Seigneur, Malefoy, tu as une voix … incroyable !

Je hausse le sourcil devant cet emportement que je ne pensais pas susciter un jour chez mon ennemi.

Il doit lire dans mes pensées car il continue en souriant :

- Oh allez Malefoy ! On est plus à Poudlard. Au diable les vieilles querelles ! J'adore réellement ce que tu fais.

- Et bien merci. Je suis ravi que le concert t'ait plu.

Puis dans un élan de témérité que je regretterai sûrement, j'ajoute :

- Et tu as raison. Le temps a passé. Au diable les vieilles querelles comme tu dis.

Il me fait alors un sourire immense et je prends un peu plus le temps de le regarder.

Il s'est bien arrangé depuis Poudlard. Il a l'air d'avoir un peu grandi même s'il reste petit comparé à mon mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, et la pratique du chant a étoffé sa carrure.

Il ne porte plus ses bizarres lunettes rondes et pour la première fois, je me dis qu'il a des yeux vraiment magnifiques.

En fait, maintenant que j'y regarde de plus près, tout chez lui est un appel à la débauche. Je me demande comment je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt.

- Je sais qu'il est tard mais tu as le temps de prendre un verre ? me demande-t-il presque timidement.

Mon esprit serpentard se réveille, me disant que je pourrais bien m'amuser un petit peu à ses dépens …

Je lui propose donc la même chose que je propose à tous ceux qui viennent m'inviter « à boire un verre » après un concert :

- C'est vrai qu'il est tard mais si tu m'accompagnes à mon hôtel, on pourrait aller au bar qui est en bas. Ils servent de délicieux cocktails, dis-je nonchalamment.

_Voyons ce que tu vas faire de ça Potter._

Je ris sous cape car je sais très bien que Potter est gay mais qu'il le cache encore mieux que Coca-Cola cache la recette de sa précieuse boisson.

La presse lui prête toujours de sulfureuses liaisons avec ses partenaires féminines de scène et il ne dément jamais, au contraire. Si on en croit les magazines, il n'y aurait pas une soprano de moins de 35 ans avec qui il n'aurait pas couché.

Personnellement, je ne suis pas dupe. Je connais Potter depuis qu'on a onze ans. Il est quelqu'un d'entier. S'il préfère les hommes, je le crois tout simplement incapable de coucher avec une femme.

S'il laisse la rumeur faire son œuvre, c'est certainement pour protéger son image.

Pas sûr donc qu'il acceptera de s'afficher dans un bar avec moi, dont les préférences sexuelles ne sont un secret pour personne.

- D'accord. Tu loges où ?

Je m'étouffe avec l'eau minérale que je suis en train de boire.

- Qu …. Quoi ? je croasse.

- Je te demande où tu loges …

- Au Plaza Hotel, sur la …

- … cinquième avenue, je sais. J'habite pas très loin.

A défaut de quelque chose de plus intelligent, je dis :

- Leur bar, The Rose Club, fait les meilleurs Bloody Mary que j'ai jamais goûté.

- Il faut que tu essayes leur Hemingway Daïquiri … Une vraie tuerie ! Rhum, jus de pamplemousse et de citron vert. Un délice !

Durant une seconde, je m'imagine déguster ce cocktail à même la peau dorée de Potter mais je me ressaisis avant qu'il ne se rende compte de mon trouble.

- Allez viens ! me dit-il en faisant un signe de tête.

Nous arrivons sur le trottoir de la 7ème avenue, en bas du Carnegie Hall. En bon new-yorkais d'adoption, Potter hèle rapidement un taxi dans lequel nous nous engouffrons tous les deux.

A cette heure, la circulation est fluide et nous arrivons en quelques minutes à destination.

Je demande à Potter de m'attendre au Rose Club, le temps que je monte déposer mes affaires et me changer.

Dans ma chambre, je range mon costume de scène et troque mon jeans et mon pull contre un pantalon à pinces noir et un col roulé du même ton.

Au bar, Potter m'attend, nonchalamment assis sur une des banquettes en velours rubis qui meublent la pièce. Le lieu est chaleureux. Les plafonds jaunes doux tranchent agréablement avec les murs de lambris acajou et les parquets foncés.

Je m'installe en face de lui, dans un petit fauteuil en velours or. Je constate en souriant qu'il nous a commandé d'autorité deux Hemingway Daïquiri.

Je soulève ma coupe et alors qu'il en fait autant, je porte un toast :

- A la mort des vieilles querelles !

- A la mort du passé, me répond-il d'une voix un peu rauque, définitivement trop sexy pour mon bien.

Je bois une gorgée de ce breuvage qui s'avère effectivement délicieux.

- Alors ? Sur quoi es-tu en ce moment ? je lui demande.

- Tosca, pour le Metropolitan Opera.

- Hmhm… je fais, appréciateur. Le rôle de Cavaradossi, je présume.

- En effet !

- Je n'aime pas particulièrement l'opéra italien du 19ème siècle, mais je dois dire que Tosca est un chef-d'œuvre. Et _E lucevan le stelle_ est définitivement le plus bel air pour ténor. C'est … bouleversant. Ta voix s'y prêtera à merveille.

- Merci … J'ai encore beaucoup de travail, ceci dit. Heureusement, la première n'est que dans 8 mois.

- J'aimerais venir, si tu le permets.

- Bien sûr ! me dit-il, manifestement ravi. Et toi ? Quels sont tes projets ?

- Rentrer à Londres pour commencer ! J'ai été heureux de me produire ici mais j'ai un faible pour les salles de concert confidentielles de Londres. Ma musique ne se prête pas aux grands espaces. Je vais enregistrer bientôt un CD avec un petit label qui se spécialise dans la musique italienne de la fin de la Renaissance.

- Génial ! Un de plus pour ma collection !

Je le regarde, étonné.

- Tu … tu achètes mes CD ?

- Je les ai tous !

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la musique baroque …

Il rougit un peu et me dit, en baissant les yeux :

- C'est pas tant la musique baroque que ta voix … Elle … elle est fascinante.

Je ris doucement.

- Oui, on me le dit souvent. Du moins pour ceux qui l'aiment … À côté, il y a tous ceux qui me prennent pour un monstre de foire …

Un éclair de colère passe dans ses yeux verts.

- Des ignares. Des incultes ! En quoi est-ce monstrueux d'avoir la voix d'un ange … dit-il, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je suis surtout un homme qui a presque la voix d'une femme … Il y en a que ça peut gêner. J'ai même songé à me faire faire un t-shirt avec écrit en grand dessus : « Non, je ne suis pas castré. Vous pouvez vérifier ! », dis-je en riant.

Il rit franchement et me dit :

- Ne te promène pas avec ça sur toi devant moi car je pourrais te prendre au mot !

Conscient de ce qu'il vient de dire, il baisse subitement les yeux mais il les relève tout de suite. Je le fixe :

- Chiche.

Je lui souris. Il se détend. L'instant est passé.

Nous commandons deux autres cocktails et nous continuons à parler de tout et de rien. De l'avenir. Du passé aussi.

- Notre monde ne te manque pas ? je lui demande.

- Non, pas du tout. Au contraire. Ma vie est ici. Ça été difficile, mais j'y ai trouvé ma place. Et toi ?

- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais, non, la magie ne me manque pas. Je n'en fais quasiment plus d'ailleurs. Ma baguette est dans un tiroir, chez moi à Londres mais je n'y ai plus touché depuis des lustres.

Je reste silencieux un moment avant de me décider :

- Moi, je suis parti sans état d'âme. Les gens me détestaient. Mais toi ? Tu étais le Survivant, le Sauveur …

- Ne dis pas ça, Draco ... Je n'étais rien pour eux. Rien du tout. Sinon, ils auraient accepté que je sois … différent.

Imperceptiblement, je tique sur l'emploi de mon prénom. Il semble plus doux prononcé par lui.

- Tu n'es pas différent … tu aimes les hommes, c'est tout. On est encore en droit d'aimer qui on veut, non ? je lui dis doucement.

Il a un petit rire amer.

- Donc, tu es au courant … Et toi ? ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Voyons Harry … je suis la dernière personne que ça gênerait. Ne sais-tu pas que …

- Si, je le sais, il me coupe. Ce que je veux dire c'est que toi, tu ne t'en caches pas, tu as l'air de vivre ça … normalement.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi le cacherais-je ?

Il soupire douloureusement. Je comprends maintenant d'où vient le problème.

Je me penche un plus en avant pour lui parler :

- Harry, on n'est plus dans le monde sorcier. Leur réaction arriérée n'aurait pas lieu d'être ici. En plus, on fait partie du monde du spectacle, bien plus ouvert et tolérant que n'importe quel autre. Arrête de te torturer avec ça … Vis ta vie, bon sang ! Ne crois-tu pas que tu t'es déjà assez plié aux volontés des uns et des autres?

- Je sais … mais j'ai … j'ai eu tellement mal. Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, tous les Weasley … ils m'ont rejeté. Seul Neville ne m'a pas tourné le dos !

- Neville … et moi. A ce que je sache, on discute tous les deux, non ?

Il rit.

- Ouais, … toi ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'ailleurs.

Je ris avec lui et j'essaye de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Tu veux que je te raconte quelques petites choses, Harry ? Au rayon des _dirty little secrets_, j'en connais quelques uns. Ça a du bon d'être préfet en chef, tu sais …

Comme il me regarde avec intérêt, je me sens autorisé à poursuivre.

- Finnigan et Thomas, pour commencer. Tu sauras qu'ils aimaient tout particulièrement baiser ensemble dans la classe de métamorphose.

Je crois bien qu'il va faire une syncope.

- Quoi ? Seamus et Dean étaient …. ?

- Amants ? Bien sûr. Je les ai surpris à deux reprises. La première fois, Finnigan avait sa queue dans la bouche de Thomas. La deuxième …

- Ça va, ça va ! J'ai compris ! me coupe-t-il. Quels sales hypocrites …

- Concernant Granger et Weasley, de un, ils ne détestent pas les parties à trois. Demande à Pansy Parkinson. Et de deux, et bien … disons que les hétéros peuvent aussi être sodomites …

Harry a tourné au vert et je me dis que je vais m'arrêter là mais il en a décidé autrement.

- Et Ginny ? Que sais-tu sur elle ? questionne-t-il en détournant les yeux.

- Juste qu'en dernière année, Blaise Zabini a eu la preuve que c'était une vraie rousse.

Il déglutit péniblement et je crains d'avoir été trop loin.

- Je suis désolé, dit-je. Je… je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

- Non, non … tu as bien fait. Curieusement, j'avais besoin de l'entendre …

- Alors ? Tu vas arrêter de te cacher maintenant ? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Harry …

- Je … je vais y réfléchir …

- Bien. Je suppose que c'est déjà ça …

Il est pratiquement une heure du matin et Harry m'annonce qu'il va rentrer chez lui.

Je le raccompagne dans le hall de l'hôtel et je le remercie d'être venu à mon concert. Nous nous serrons la main en nous promettant de rester en contact.

Il garde ma main dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire et je m'accroche à son regard un peu trop intensément.

Nous nous séparons finalement. Après un dernier signe de la main, je le vois disparaître derrière les portes tambour.

Je remonte dans ma chambre où le silence est tout d'un coup trop pesant.

J'allume la télévision et je zappe pour finir par trouver une chaîne qui diffuse de la musique en continu. Je me débarrasse de mes chaussures et de mes chaussettes et tout en m'affalant sur le lit, je me maudis d'avoir perdu une chance de retenir Harry. On s'est promis de rester en contact, ok … mais on vit de chaque côté de l'Atlantique … On a des carrières assez prenantes, c'est rien de le dire.

D'un autre côté, il aurait été injuste de profiter de la situation. Il semblait complètement déboussolé.

J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand on frappe à la porte de la chambre. Ça m'intrigue car je n'ai pas demandé de room service.

J'ouvre et tombe nez-à-nez avec :

- Harry ? Mais … que …

Je n'ai pas l'occasion de finir ma phrase que des lèvres exigeantes se posent sur les miennes. Je reste interdit un instant avant de répondre à ce baiser aussi délicieux qu'inattendu.

Les lèvres de Harry sont douces et volontaires à la fois. Quand il entrouvre la bouche, je n'hésite pas et ma langue glisse sur la sienne avec délectation. Il a un goût légèrement sucré, vestige des cocktails qu'on a bus un peu plus tôt.

Il finit par s'écarter de moi et me regarde avec intensité.

- Merde Draco … j'ai eu envie de toi toute la soirée … pendant le concert, au bar …

_Autant pour le petit Potter déboussolé …_

- Dis plutôt que tu voulais vérifier si oui ou non j'étais castré, je murmure à son oreille.

Il reprend possession de ma bouche avec passion. Je pose une main sur sa nuque et l'autre dans le bas de son dos tandis que lui enroule ses bras autour de mon cou.

Je l'attrape par les fesses et le fais remonter vers moi. Il entoure ma taille de ses jambes et c'est dans cette position que je le porte vers le lit, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser.

Je l'allonge sur le lit et entreprends de le déchausser. Je m'allonge ensuite sur lui et commence à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille puis la peau tendre du cou. Pendant ce temps, mes mains s'attaquent à sa chemise dont je défais les boutons un à un.

Je m'émerveille à la vue et au toucher de son torse dénudé, de ses muscles parfaitement dessinés, de sa peau douce et dorée.

Je me redresse, mes genoux de part et d'autre de son bassin, assis sur ses cuisses et je le contemple, le souffle court. Lui est appuyé sur ses coudes et son regard vert intense a quelque chose de dévergondé.

Je fais passer mon col roulé par dessus ma tête et Harry me reluque alors sans vergogne.

- La vue te plait Potter ?

- Hmhm … pas mal … pour le moment, me dit-il une nuance lubrique dans la voix.

Je me prends au jeu. Je suis curieux de savoir jusqu'où vont ses inhibitions.

Toujours à genoux, je me relève de ses cuisses et le toise de toute ma hauteur. Sans un mot, j'entreprends de défaire très lentement ma boucle de ceinture ainsi que l'attache de mon pantalon.

Vu sa position, le visage de Harry est à cinquante centimètres de mon entrejambe. Je vois parfaitement le vert de ses yeux s'assombrir et ses dents mordre compulsivement sa lèvre inférieure.

Mes doigts agrippent ensuite l'élastique de mon boxer et je fais descendre le sous-vêtement avec une lenteur calculée. Quand ma virilité trouve le chemin de la liberté, elle se déploie sur toute sa longueur.

Contrairement aux regards affolés que certains de mes amants ont pu me lancer à cette vue, Harry semble frissonnant d'impatience.

Le petit pote Potter n'a définitivement pas froid aux yeux …

Au contraire, en cet instant précis, il a un regard de prédateur, un regard … gourmand.

Comme pour confirmer mes dires, d'un mouvement efficace du bassin, il me fait basculer en dessous de lui.

Je le provoque encore un peu :

- Alors ? Que dis-tu de cette vue là ?

Ses joues sont légèrement empourprées mais ce n'est pas par la timidité, bien au contraire.

- C'est la chose la plus foutrement existante que j'ai jamais vue, dit-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

Sur ces mots, il baisse d'un seul coup mon pantalon et mon boxer, et je me retrouve entièrement nu en dessous de lui. Je me consume littéralement quand sa bouche parfaite parsème ma peau d'une multitude de baisers depuis mon cou jusqu'à mon nombril, dans lequel il darde la pointe de sa langue.

Sa bouche descend encore et je frémis d'anticipation. Bientôt, des lèvres chaudes et douces caressent sensuellement l'extrémité sensible de mon sexe. Un courant électrique me traverse de part en part quand je sens sa langue tiède et humide s'enrouler tout autour.

Il commence par un suçotement appliqué qui va assurément me rendre fou.

- Harry … oh … tu es … une ... ordure …

Je sens plus que je ne vois un sourire vicieux qui s'allonge sur ses lèvres.

Tandis que je continue à le menacer entre deux halètements, il finit par prendre mon membre en bouche, tout entier ou presque. Le cri qui s'échappe de ma gorge a dû réveiller tout l'étage mais je m'en moque. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en ce moment, Harry Potter est en train de me faire un truc inouï avec sa bouche et que je veux que ça dure toujours.

Mon cerveau complètement disjoncté se demande vaguement comment il peut engloutir quelque chose de cette taille sans vraiment de difficultés mais j'abandonne bien vite ma réflexion quand le mouvement de succion se fait plus prononcé.

Je sens que ma libération est proche mais je ne veux pas jouir dans sa bouche, pourtant si accueillante. Pas la première fois.

_Pas la première fois. Tu suggères qu'il y en aura une deuxième Malefoy ?_ me taquine ma conscience. _Et depuis quand es-tu si regardant ?_

Je fais taire Jiminy Malefoy et j'attrape la tignasse brune dans mes mains pour l'inciter à reculer. Harry comprend car il cesse sa caresse buccale et remonte à mes lèvres pour m'embrasser avec véhémence.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, me dit-il … J'ai bien l'intention de prendre cher cette nuit …

Je comprends alors qu'il a arrêté de me sucer uniquement pour que je puisse le prendre, lui.

_Ce type n'a vraiment peur de rien. _

Il se redresse et à la vitesse de l'éclair, il envoie valser son pantalon et son boxer en bas du lit.

Je regarde sa virilité outrageusement gonflée et je me dis que je ne suis pas le seul que la Nature a bien gâté. Je m'imagine déjà m'en délecter.

Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de concrétiser ce désir qu'il roule sur le dos en m'emportant avec lui et écarte significativement les jambes.

- Tu es sûr ? je lui demande pour la forme.

- On ne peut plus sûr ! Vas-y ! Baise–moi vite et fort.

Oh, rien qu'à ces mots, j'aurais pu me répandre sur lui à l'instant. Heureusement, mon légendaire self-control n'est pas un vain mot.

J'attrape un flacon de lubrifiant dont j'enduis généreusement mes doigts et mon sexe.

Tout en l'embrassant, j'introduis précautionneusement en lui un doigt puis un autre. Un frisson me parcourt le bas du dos quand je sens combien il a l'air étroit. Je redouble d'attention dans ma préparation mais mon petit lion s'impatiente :

- Malefoy … pitié, viens … je ne suis pas en sucre …

- Potter … je crois que tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu vas prendre …

- Je me suis fait opérer des yeux et ma vue est parfaite … donc oui, je sais ce que je vais prendre … ET PUTAIN JE N'ATTENDS QUE CA ALORS VIENS, crie-t-il en empoignant mes fesses pour coller son bassin contre le mien.

Je laisse tomber les précautions, après tout, c'est lui qui voit.

D'un coup de rein bien appuyé, je me fraye un chemin en lui. Je m'arrête à mi-parcours pour tout de même lui laisser un temps d'acclimatation mais il ne semble pas en avoir besoin.

- Oh oui … Draco … tu es parfait … bouge, maintenant … PUTAIN BOUGE !

Je ne me fais pas prier d'avantage et j'entame un puissant va-et-vient.

Lorsque je frappe une première fois sa prostate, il pousse un véritable rugissement.

Merde, j'oublie qu'il a une voix de stentor ! Ce con a failli me crever un tympan. Si mon ouïe parfaite devient déficiente à cause de lui, il chantera encore plus aigu que moi après que je lui aurai coupé les couilles.

Ma fureur semble lui plaire car il n'arrête pas de me supplier de continuer. Ses doigts plantés dans mes fesses, il me pousse encore plus profondément en lui.

Un frisson annonciateur de la jouissance se répand en moi depuis mes reins. Il le sent car il attrape lui-même sa virilité pour lui imposer un implacable mouvement calqué sur le mien.

Il vient le premier dans un râle animal, sa semence pulsant hors de lui en longs traits brûlants.

La seule vision de son visage rougi, de ses lèvres gonflées et de ses yeux voilés par l'orgasme m'emporte à mon tour et je me déverse en lui en m'écroulant sur son corps.

Nous restons là, nos peaux moites collées l'une contre l'autre, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre notre souffle.

- Putain, Draco … Y a-t-il un domaine où tu n'es pas exceptionnel ?

- Je suis le meilleur en tout, dis-je en souriant avec suffisance.

Ceci dit, le compliment me fait réellement plaisir et mu par une envie soudaine, je dépose sur ses lèvres un baiser très doux.

Harry me regarde, étonné de cette manifestation de tendresse de ma part mais il a dû apprécier car il m'embrasse à son tour très doucement.

Le baiser s'éternise, nos lèvres se caressent plus qu'elles ne se prennent, nos langues se cherchent plus qu'elles ne se trouvent.

J'avoue être un peu déstabilisé par le maelstrom d'émotions qui me traverse en ce moment.

Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux s'interrompt le premier mais toujours est-il que je ressens une incroyable sensation de manque quand sa bouche s'éloigne de la mienne.

Potter me fait rouler sur le dos puis se relève. Il commence à ramasser ses affaires éparpillées au pied du lit.

Les mots franchissent mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse les retenir.

- Tu pars ? dis-je.

- Ben oui …

- Il est 3 heures du matin Harry …

- Et ?

Je ne dis plus rien conscient que je suis en train d'essayer de le retenir alors qu'il ne semble avoir qu'une envie : partir.

- Tu veux que je reste ? me demande-t-il.

- Et toi ? je réponds de manière très jésuitique.

Il me fixe un moment et sans ciller, il me dit :

- Oui, j'ai envie de rester.

- Alors que fais-tu là, tes fringues en main, debout à côté de lit ? Reviens ici, dis-je en tapotant la place vide à côté de moi.

Il me fait un sourire incroyable qui le fait ressembler à un gamin et il saute littéralement dans le lit immense en se blottissant contre moi.

Je reste un instant tétanisé devant un tel étalage de sentiments puis je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules, et nous nous endormons ainsi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**5 mai 2009**

J'arrive au Royal Albert Hall pour la première d'une trop longue série de répétitions pour ce _fantastique_ concert que nous allons donner, Londubat, Potter et moi, dans un mois.

Nos agents respectifs se sont chargés de « négocier » les morceaux que nous allons chanter en solo, duo et trio.

Pour ce qui concerne mes morceaux solos, Rachel, en vrai pitbull, a bien géré l'affaire : il y en aura trois, tirés du répertoire baroque et avec accompagnement adéquat, à savoir un ensemble baroque.

Les responsables de chez Sinfonia ont protesté devant la logistique que cela nécessitera de modifier la composition de l'orchestre en cours de spectacle, mais Rachel a tenu bon et a obtenu gain de cause.

Par contre, pour les duos et les trios, c'est une autre affaire. !

Ainsi que je me tue à le dire depuis le début où on m'a soumis cette idée de concert débile, il est très difficile, voire quasi impossible d'inclure ma voix dans les sacro-saints morceaux d'opéra que les gens adorent et voudront entendre à tout prix.

Potter a alors eu l'idée brillante d'interpréter ces morceaux-là en duo avec Londubat tandis que les trios seraient choisis dans le répertoire des chansons de _variété, _beaucoup plus faciles à adapter selon lui.

Quand j'ai appris ça, j'ai failli faire une attaque. Je ne suis pas sorti premier de la Royal Academy of Music pour chanter de la … _variété_.

Mais encore une fois, j'ai eu beau protester, vitupérer, rien n'y a fait.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve ce matin au Royal Albert Hall pour rencontrer mes deux acolytes et tenter une première mise en commun de nos talents.

- Malefoy !

Je me retourne vers celui qui m'interpelle ainsi et je vois Londubat qui s'approche.

- Salut Malefoy ! ça fait un bail !

- Bonjour Londubat, je le salue poliment. En effet, ça fait longtemps. La réception chez EMI il y a quoi ? Trois ans ?

- Oui, je pense bien ! En tout cas, je suis ravi de faire ce concert avec Harry et toi.

Là, je devrais répondre : « moi aussi » ou quelque chose d'approchant mais je ne peux pas. A la place, je dis :

- J'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais.

LA phrase bateau.

Il ne semble pas s'en soucier car il rougit un peu sous le compliment.

- Merci Malefoy. Venant de toi, ça me fait plaisir. Je n'ai pas ton envergure ou celle de Harry mais je me débrouille.

- Hmhm … Ne te déprécie pas. Tu as quand même joué Enée dans les _Troyens_ de Berlioz l'année passée … ce n'est pas rien. Potter est un ténor lyrique, il aurait du mal dans un rôle pareil …

- Avec quoi j'aurais du mal ? demande une voix derrière nous.

- Salut Harry ! s'exclame Neville.

- Salut Nev ! Malefoy …

- Potter.

- Alors ? Avec quoi j'aurais du mal ?

_- Les Troyens_, je dis.

- Ah oui ! C'est pour Nev ça ! Trop dramatique pour moi … Moi, je suis fait pour Verdi, Puccini, …

- Pour la frime quoi ! je lance, un peu méchamment car j'ai horreur de Verdi.

Potter me lance un regard noir mais ça ne me déstabilise pas. Ça fait longtemps qu'il connaît mes goûts en matière de musique et on a eu un nombre incalculable de prises de bec à sujet.

Nous sommes interrompus par Axel Devreau, le chef d'orchestre. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui. Il est français, connaisseur en musique baroque … et sublime.

Aussi grand que moi, cheveux noirs et yeux bleus intenses, il porte avec décontraction un jeans et un pull à col V. Comme à son habitude, une écharpe fait trois fois le tour de son cou.

Il sert chaleureusement la main de Harry et Neville tandis qu'à moi, il me fait une accolade plus qu'amicale.

- Draco ! C'est bon de te revoir.

- Salut Axel, je dis, un peu embarrassé de cette démonstration d'affection devant Potter.

Je jette un œil sur ce dernier qui ne dit rien et semble se désintéresser totalement de la situation. Au fond de moi, je ressens un petit pincement de déception.

Nous faisons ensuite connaissance avec les membres de l'orchestre et le staff technique.

Puis seulement, nous entamons – enfin – la répétition.

- Bien, dit Axel. Pour des raisons d'agenda de Neville qui doit partir en fin de matinée, nous allons répéter d'abord le trio, les duos Harry-Neville, les duo Draco-Neville, , les solos de Harry et enfin ceux de Draco. Neville reviendra demain pour répéter ses solos avec l'orchestre.

Je songe sérieusement à protester quant au fait que je doive attendre la fin pour répéter mes morceaux mais je renonce. Je laisse le rôle de diva capricieuse à Potter.

Axel a l'air plutôt étonné et soulagé que personne ne rouspète mais il fait semblant de rien et nous invite à nous placer.

Le seul et unique trio que nous allons interpréter est une adaptation de _Bilbo's Last Song_. A l'origine, ce morceau sert de générique à la série radiophonique « Le Seigneur des Anneaux » diffusée par la BBC dans les années 60. Elle est normalement interprétée par un jeune garçon mais un groupe de musiciens l'a réécrite pour ténor, baryton et contre-ténor.

Moyennant quelques adaptations supplémentaires, Potter l'a réécrite à son tour pour le concert.

Nous entamons le morceau et à ma grande surprise, je trouve cela vraiment magnifique.

www. youyube watch?v=4ntZHNTdwJk

La mélodie soutenue par un piano, est douce, un peu mélancolique et profonde.

Londubat, qui a une voix un peu plus grave que celle de Potter, commence. Potter et moi soutenons la voix derrière.

_Day is ended, dim my eyes,  
>but journey long before me lies.<br>Farewell, friends! __I hear the call. _

_The ship's beside the stony wall.  
><em>

Potter reprend ensuite, avec moi en arrière.

_Foam is white and waves are grey;  
>beyond the sunset leads my way.<br>Foam is salt, the wind is free;  
>I hear the rising of the Sea.<br>_

Tous les trois, enfin :

_Farewell, friends! __The sails are set,  
>the wind is east, the moorings fret.<br>Shadows long before me lie,  
>beneath the ever-bending sky,<br>but islands lie behind the Sun  
>that I shall raise ere all is done;<br>lands there are to west of West,  
>where night is quiet and sleep is rest.<em>

_Guided by the Lonely Star,_  
><em>beyond the utmost harbour-bar,<em>  
><em>I'll find the havens fair and free,<em>  
><em>and beaches of the Starlit Sea.<em>  
><em>Ship, my ship! I seek the West,<em>  
><em>and fields and mountains ever blest.<em>  
><em>Farewell to Middle-earth at last.<em>  
><em>I see the Star above your mast!<em>

Et je termine seul avec la répétition de la dernière phrase:

_I see the Star above your mast!_

Ma voix s'harmonise parfaitement avec celle de Potter et de Londubat.

Tout en chantant, je repense avec nostalgie à cette veillée de Noël … Ce fut finalement le début de tout …

Le morceau se termine aussi doucement qu'il a commencé et nous restons tous les trois sous le charme de ce moment.

- C'était splendide, dit finalement Axel.

- Ouais … beau travail Harry. Et Draco, quelle voix ! dit Neville.

Je regarde Harry et je lui dis, sincère :

- Merci Potter … En étudiant le morceau, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que l'ensemble donnerait si bien …ceci est … parfait.

- Pas de quoi … merci … bredouille-t-il, sans doute gêné par mon compliment.

Nous reprenons le morceau encore deux fois pour être sûr de maîtriser le placement de nos voix puis on passe aux duos.

Londubat et Harry entament d'abord un medley des œuvres de Leoncavallo et enchaînent ensuite sur _Nessun Dorma_.

On sent qu'ils ont l'habitude de chanter ensemble car dès la première interprétation, l'exécution est parfaite.

Ils terminent par un vibrant _O'Sole Mio_ qui me hérisse le poil. Je déteste les chansons napolitaines. Toutes les chansons napolitaines.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Un an et 8 mois plus tôt – Avril 2007**

Après ma rencontre avec Harry au Carnegie Hall et cette première nuit ensemble, mon séjour à New-York s'est un peu prolongé … et chaque soir, Harry et moi nous retrouvions soit à chez lui, soit à mon hôtel.

Cela dura ainsi presque trois semaines avant que je ne doive vraiment rentrer à Londres.

Nous nous sommes séparés avec difficulté, nous promettant de nous retrouver à la première occasion.

Je me souviens encore de cet atroce sentiment de solitude qui m'a pris à la gorge quand je suis rentré dans mon appartement de Kensington. Je me suis affalé dans mon canapé, j'ai pris une bouteille de whisky et je me suis mis à pleurer comme un con.

Le décalage horaire et l'alcool aidant, j'ai fini par m'endormir complètement groggy.

Une semaine passa sans que je ne reçoive de ses nouvelles et j'avoue que j'étais trop orgueilleux pour faire le premier pas. Mais j'en crevais littéralement. Rachel était inquiète car je ne sortais plus et j'avais déjà annulé deux rendez-vous avec ma maison de disques.

Le vendredi soir, je me suis couché avec la ferme intention d'en finir avec Potter dès le lendemain.

Mais durant la nuit, je fus tiré de mon sommeil par la sonnerie de l'entrée et des coups frappés à la porte.

Tant bien que mal, je rampai plus que je ne marchai vers la porte. Quand je la déverrouillai, je faillis mourir d'apoplexie et de joie mêlée quand je trouvai derrière un Harry Potter complètement échevelé.

- Harry ? Mais …

- Je ne pouvais pas … je … sans toi … j'ai loué un appartement à Londres … à deux rues d'ici … je … mais le décalage horaire … tu comprends …

- Non je ne comprends rien mais c'est pas grave, dis-je en l'attirant vers moi et en l'embrassant.

Merde, ce con m'avait manqué.

Depuis, Harry et moi vivons pratiquement ensemble. Il a effectivement loué un loft pas loin de chez moi mais il passe presque tout son temps ici. Son agent américain râle un peu mais ils sont parvenus à trouver un modus vivendi.

Notre histoire est torride mais surtout ultra secrète. Harry ne veut surtout pas qu'on sache qu'il fréquente un autre homme. Je m'accommode donc de le voir dans la presse, toute les semaines ou presque, au bras d'une femme différente.

Ça ne devrait pas me toucher mais ça le fait. C'est même pire que ça : ça me fait mal. Le jour où je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai pris peur car cela implique beaucoup trop de choses. Des choses que je veux me cacher à moi-même. Des choses qui commencent par « je » et qui finissent par « t'aime ».

Alors, je fais semblant de rien.

Pourtant, je sais que nous sommes tous les deux exclusifs : je n'ai couché avec personne d'autre depuis lui et je suis pratiquement sûr que lui non plus. C'est sans doute ça qui fait que j'arrive à supporter la situation.

Et puis, c'est tellement bien entre nous. Harry est exactement le genre d'homme que je cherchais : inventif et complètement désinhibé au lit. Il aime tout et ne refuse jamais rien.

Mais, il n'y a pas que ça. Plus j'apprends à le connaître, plus j'aime son caractère. Il est joyeux, parfois mélancolique, un peu naïf mais tellement sincère.

Je pense à tout cela alors que je suis allongé dans notre lit, encore à moitié ensommeillé.

Cette nuit a été encore plus merveilleuse que les autres, et c'est peu dire. Cette nuit, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on a dépassé quelque chose. Cette nuit, nous avons fait l'amour. C'était doux, tendre et incroyablement puissant.

Je le sens qui s'agite à côté de moi et qui se lève. Un peu dépité, je l'entends sortir de la chambre. Je me renfrogne car j'aurais voulu le serrer dans mes bras, lui montrer que la nuit passée a eu de l'importance pour moi.

Je l'entends maintenant qui s'active dans la cuisine.

Tiens, il revient. Je le sens qui se rassoit sur le lit et qui pose quelque chose de lourd dessus. Le tintement de tasses me fait comprendre qu'il m'amène le petit déjeuner au lit.

Autant pour moi et mon foutu caractère. Harry est vraiment est adorable.

Il s'approche de mon oreille et écarte quelques mèches de mes cheveux puis il chantonne très doucement :

Dimmi che l'amor tuo non muore _(Dis-moi que ton amour ne mourra jamais)_

E come il sole d'oro _(et comme le soleil d'or)_

Non muore mai piu _(ne meurt jamais non plus)_

Dimmi che non mi sai ingannare _(Dis-moi que je ne suis pas fou)_

Il sogno mio d'amore _(que mon rêve d'amour)_

Per sempre sei tu _(c'est toi pour toujours)_

Caro, ti voglio tanto bene _(mon amour, je t'aime tellement)_

Non ho nessuno al mondo _(je n'ai personne d'autre au monde)_

Piu caro di te _(plus cher que toi)_

T'amo, sei tu il mio grande amore _(Je t'aime, tu es mon plus grand amour)_

La vita del mio cuore _(la vie de mon cœur)_

Sei solo tu _(c'est seulement toi)_

Je maîtrise parfaitement l'italien et donc je comprends exactement ce qu'il est en train de me dire.

Certes, c'est la déclaration d'amour la plus sirupeuse que je connaisse mais cela me touche à un point tel que les larmes me viennent aux yeux.

Mon cœur bat tellement vite que je suis incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il faudra bien pourtant car là, mon petit ténor en train de paniquer devant mon mutisme.

Alors, je le regarde bien en face et je lui dis, le plus simplement du monde, sans fanfare ni trompette :

- Je t'aime Harry.

Je le prends dans mes bras et lui donne le plus doux des baisers.

A partir de là, de _O'Sole Mio_ à _Torna a Surriento,_ j'ai eu droit à tout presque tout le répertoire glucosé de la chanson napolitaine.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**5 mai 2009**

Finalement, la répétition des morceaux avec Harry a pris plus de temps que prévu et Neville est obligé de partir sans que nous ayons pu répéter les morceaux que nous sommes censés chanter en duo.

Je ne m'inquiète pas trop car ce ne sont pas des morceaux très compliqués et nous aurons tôt fait de les maîtriser.

Axel Devreau compte embrayer directement avec les solos de Potter mais celui-ci demande une pause pour reposer sa voix. Je le regarde s'éloigner vers sa loge quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

- Alors Draco … comment vas-tu ? me demande Axel.

- Bien. Et toi ?

- Pas trop mal.

Après quelques minutes de discussion à propos de tout et de rien, il finit par me demander :

- Tu as … quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ?

_Dans ma vie non. Mais dans mon cœur oui._

- Non.

Forcément, ma réponse le fait sourire.

- On pourrait retenter quelque chose, toi et moi … me dit-il sa main sur le bas de mon dos et sa bouche tout contre mon oreille.

C'est ce moment que Potter choisit pour revenir dans la salle et il s'arrête quand il nous voit, Axel et moi.

Une étrange lueur passe dans son regard et il arbore un petit rictus méprisant. Il s'approche du _maestro_ et dit :

- Désolé de vous _interrompre_ mais je voudrais faire un changement dans mon programme dit-il en tendant une partition à Axel.

Celui-ci y jette un coup d'œil et répond :

- Pas de problème Harry. Je vais transmettre aux musiciens.

Pendant qu'il descend dans la fosse d'orchestre, Harry vient vers moi. Faisant mine de mettre de l'ordre sur son lutrin, il me dit :

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Quoi ?

- Toi et Axel, vous êtes …

- ça ne te regarde pas.

Mon ton catégorique lui fait lever la tête.

Il ne commente pas et se met en place pour entamer ses morceaux. Il fait un signe à Axel qu'il est prêt à commencer. Moi, je vais m'installer dans la salle.

La première œuvre qu'il interprète est le célèbre _Che gelida manina _tiré de _La Bohème_ de Puccini.

Harry a une voix claire, limpide. Il chante avec aisance et décontraction. En effet, contrairement à bien d'autres ténors, il ne doit pas forcer pour extraire les notes, même les plus élevées.

Son interprétation est à la fois puissante et légère, émouvante et maîtrisée.

Son deuxième morceau était censé être _La Donna est mobile_, tiré de Rigoletto de Verdi. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait changé d'avis. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a choisi à la place.

Je le découvre cependant très vite. La clarinette égrène à peine les premières notes du morceau qu'une multitude de frissons courent sur ma peau.

_E lucevan le stelle_, Tosca de Puccini.

Puis sa voix résonne et je sais qu'il chante pour moi. Ce morceau, il l'a toujours chanté pour moi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Un an et demi plus tôt - Septembre 2007**

La première de Tosca au Metropolitan Opera approche. Harry est retourné à New-York et je l'ai suivi.

Il m'a directement proposé de m'installer dans son appartement new-yorkais mais je l'ai senti très angoissé. Il ne sait pas comment expliquer aux gens ma présence à ses côtés.

J'ai encaissé sans broncher et j'ai résolu le problème moi-même en prenant une chambre au Plaza, histoire de sauver les apparences. Et ça m'a fait atrocement mal de constater combien il en était soulagé.

Mais je ne lui en veux pas trop car pour l'instant, il est dans un état de stress que je ne saurais décrire.

J'essaye de l'aider du mieux que je peux en l'obligeant à se nourrir correctement et à faire du sport. Je l'aide également à exercer sa voix avec prudence car ce n'est pas le moment de blesser ses cordes vocales.

Les veilles de concert sont toujours difficiles à cet égard. Le chanteur doit protéger sa voix tout en l'échauffant. C'est un difficile travail d'équilibriste.

Puis il y a le trac. J'ai découvert que sous ses dehors très confiants de star de la scène, Harry est très très sujet au trac.

- Draco … ça va être un désastre … Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce rôle. Je … c'est trop fort … trop intense pour moi … je suis trop jeune … Je n'arrive pas à m'approprier correctement les émotions …

Dans ces cas-là, j'ai appris qu'il ne servait à rien de lui dire des banalités, du genre « mais si tu vas y arriver » ou « voyons, Harry, tu es le meilleur ténor de ta génération » …

A la place, je lui prends les épaules et l'oblige à me regarder.

- Harry, écoute-moi. Oui, c'est un rôle difficile mais tu dois te faire confiance. Techniquement, les airs sont tous à ta portée et tu les maîtrises. Quant à l'émotionnel, ne te focalise pas là-dessus. Ça viendra naturellement, tu verras.

- Merci Draco … me dit-il en se blottissant dans mes bras … Merlin sait ce que je ferais sans toi …

Je souris à l'utilisation de cette expression sorcière. Ça lui vient en général quand il est très angoissé. Je lui frotte tendrement le dos en posant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Allez viens, allons courir dans Central Park. Ça te fera du bien.

Il acquiesce silencieusement et nous regagnons la chambre pour enfiler nos tenues de sport.

Quand nous sommes prêts, il me jette un regard contrit. Dans mon for intérieur, je suis partagé entre la colère et la tristesse mais j'obtempère néanmoins.

Le scénario est bien réglé : il sortira par l'entrée principale de son immeuble, moi par l'entrée de service et nous nous rejoindrons « par hasard » à un endroit précis du parc.

C'est comme ça depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Il n'arrive pas à surmonter le traumatisme lié au rejet dont il a fait l'objet dans le monde sorcier. J'ai pourtant tout essayé mais rien n'y fait : il refuse d'assumer son homosexualité.

Je vis dès lors une situation schizophrénique : entre les murs de son appartement ou du mien, il est d'une tendresse et d'une passion inouïe tandis qu'à l'extérieur, il fait comme si nous nous connaissions à peine.

Au retour de Central Park, il semble un peu plus calme. Mais quelques heures plus tard, il m'annonce qu'il se rend le soir-même à une réception organisée par un de ses amis acteur à Broadway.

- Harry … je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. La première est après demain, tu dois te reposer, manger correctement et ne surtout pas boire d'alcool.

Il me regarde avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

- Draco … je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi mais tu n'es pas ma mère.

- Je suis quoi pour toi Harry ?

- Oh Draco, s'il te plaît …

- Il me plaît que tu répondes à ma question : je suis quoi ? A part un vide couilles caché dans ton placard.

Il est choqué par ma vulgarité mais ça m'est égal.

- Je ne tiens pas à discuter de ça maintenant, me dit-il. Comme je le disais, je sors. Ne m'attends pas.

Et il passe la porte, me laissant seul et désemparé.

Les premiers rayons du soleil ne me réveillent pas. Et pour cause, j'ai déjà les yeux grands ouverts vu que je n'ai pas dormi. Harry n'est pas rentré de la nuit.

Malgré mon insomnie, mes idées sont claires. Très claires même.

Je me lève et je vais immédiatement me préparer un café à la cuisine. J'emporte ma tasse au salon après avoir été récupérer le New York Post et le New York Times sur le pas de la porte.

Je commence par le New York Post et sa fameuse « page 6 », celle où sont consignés tous les potins de la meilleure société new yorkaise. J'avale de travers quand je vois Harry, embrassant à pleine bouche Eva Andreïev, la soprano qui jouera le rôle de Tosca.

J'ai l'habitude de voir Harry en photo avec de multiples « conquêtes » mais il se contente d'habitude de les enlacer tout au plus. C'est la première fois que je le vois embrasser publiquement une femme.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre alors sur un Harry échevelé et débraillé.

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? je lui demande en tournant ostensiblement les pages du New York Post.

- Oh Draco … je … je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça … Je suis désolé.

Et voilà qu'il se met à pleurer.

- Allez … viens-là, lui dis-je en l'attirant contre moi.

Il vient se blottir dans mes bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je l'embrasse doucement et je commence à le caresser exactement comme il aime.

Je vois bien qu'il est surpris de mon initiative mais il me laisse faire néanmoins.

Je l'emmène dans la chambre où j'entreprends de le déshabiller. Je fais de même alors qu'il me regarde avec des yeux brillants de désir.

Je m'allonge sur lui et j'ai la satisfaction de sentir que la pression de mon corps nu contre le sien le fait toujours frissonner.

Alors, je lui fais l'amour comme je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant. L'orgasme qui s'ensuit est tellement profond qu'ils nous laissent tremblant l'un comme l'autre.

- Draco … finit-il par me dire, tu … tu es … je t'aime tellement …

- Tu as aimé Harry ?

- Oui … c'était incroyable … tu es incroyable.

- Tant mieux … car c'était la dernière fois.

Il se redresse brusquement.

- Quoi ? Mais …

- Tu m'as entendu : c'était la dernière fois. J'en ai assez. Je pense avoir été patient, avoir supporté beaucoup de choses. Mais là, c'est trop.

En disant cela, je me lève et commence à me rhabiller.

- Draco … non … ne me quitte pas … j'ai besoin de toi … je t'aime !

- Non Harry … tu aimes l'idée de m'aimer … Mais surtout, tu ne t'aimes pas toi. Tu n'aimes pas qui tu es …

- Draco ! Je t'en prie ! Si c'est à cause d'hier, je te demande pardon …

- Hier n'est pas le problème … Le problème, c'est tous les autres jours. Tout ce temps où tu m'as obligé à me cacher. Je refuse d'être un secret honteux Harry !

Là-dessus, j'extirpe du dressing la valise qui contient mes affaires et que j'ai préparée cette nuit.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui passe la porte. Définitivement.

Je me rends à mon hôtel où j'ai bien fait de réserver une chambre, tout compte fait.

Je demande à l'hôtesse à l'accueil de me trouver un vol pour Londres dans les plus brefs délais. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de place avant le surlendemain.

Je lui demande de prendre la réservation et monte dans ma chambre. J'enlève ma veste que je lance négligemment sur un siège. A ce moment, de la poche intérieure s'échappe un billet … C'est mon billet pour la première de Tosca qui a lieu demain à 20 heures.

Je le ramasse et me demande longtemps si je vais quand même y aller …

Le lendemain, à 20 heures, je suis au Met, installé dans la loge particulière qu'Harry avait réservé à mon intention. Je prends soin de rester dans l'ombre. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis là.

L'opéra commence.

L'action se déroule en 1800, à Rome. Le jeune peintre Mario Cavaradossi donne refuge dans sa villa à Cesare Angelotti, un prisonnier politique qui vient d'échapper à ses geôliers. Scarpia, chef de la police, est sur ses traces. Une indiscrétion de la belle Tosca, maîtresse de Cavaradossi, lui apprend la complicité des deux hommes.

La police a pu se saisir de Cavaradossi mais le peintre refuse de trahir son compagnon. Scarpia interroge alors Tosca, affolée par les cris de douleur de son amant mis à la torture. Elle révèle le secret du refuge d'Angelotti. Scarpia lui propose alors un odieux marché : si elle accepte de se donner à lui, Mario aura la vie sauve (son peloton d'exécution sera muni de balles à blanc). Tosca, révulsée, acquiesce : mais à peine Scarpia a-t-il signé le laissez-passer qui permettra aux deux amants de quitter Rome, qu'elle le poignarde.

Tosca se rend au château Saint-Ange, pour annoncer à son amant prisonnier qu'ils pourront bientôt prendre la fuite. Mario n'aura qu'à jouer fidèlement son rôle : se tenir devant le peloton d'exécution puis feindre la mort. Hélas ! Scarpia a trahi sa parole : l'exécution a lieu à balles réelles. Tosca, trompée, se jette du haut de la citadelle.

Harry est impérial dans le rôle de Cavaradossi.

Nous sommes au troisième et dernier acte.

Mario Cavaradossi attend son exécution imminente au Château Saint-Ange. Il se rappelle les moments de bonheur en compagnie de Tosca.

www. youtube watch?v=7NeaTIjudHQ

Le son doux d'une clarinette s'élève, profond et mélancolique.

Harry est seul au milieu de la scène. Le décor représente l'intérieur d'une cellule, sombre et nue. Sa voix s'élève lentement.

_E lucevan le stelle _

_(et les étoiles brillaient)_

_ed olezzava la terra _

_(et la terre embaumait)_

_stridea l'uscio dell'orto _

_(la porte du jardin grinçait)_

_ed un passo sfiorava la rena _

_(et un pas effleurait le sable)_

_Entrava ella fragrante _

_(elle entrait parfumée)_

_mi cadea fra le braccia_

_(me tombait dans les bras)_

Sa voix se fait plus profonde encore tandis qu'il soupire :

_O dolci baci, O languide carezze_

_(O doux baisers, O caresses langoureuses)_

Il semble loin, perdu dans des pensées qui n'appartiennent qu'à lui.

_Mentr'io fremente le belle forme disciogliea dai veli! _

_(tandis que je tremblais, elle libérait ses belles formes des voiles)_

_Svanì per sempre il sogno mio d'amore _

_(il s'est évanoui pour toujours mon rêve d'amour)_

Les violons prennent encore de l'ampleur et le chant de Harry est désespéré, presque douloureux quand il entame les dernières phrases :

_L'ora è fuggita, e muoio disperato! _

_(L'heure s'est envolée, je meurs désespéré)_

_e muoio disperato ! _

_(je meurs désespéré)_

_E non ho amato mai tanto la vita! _

_(et je n'ai jamais autant aimé la vie)_

A la fin du morceau, il s'écroule à genoux, en pleurs.

La salle explose en applaudissements mais moi je reste à la fois terrifié et subjugué par ce que je viens d'entendre.

Sa douleur est tellement réelle, tellement intense que j'en ai les mains qui tremblent.

_Il s'est évanoui pour toujours mon rêve d'amour …_

Je quitte la loge avant la fin de la représentation et je m'enfuis dans la nuit, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**5 mai 2009**

POV Harry

_Il s'est évanoui pour toujours mon rêve d'amour …_

_J'ai chanté pour toi Draco. Uniquement pour toi. Je ne t'ai pas lâché des yeux de tout le morceau. Toi, tu as soutenu mon regard mais tu n'as rien laissé paraître. _

Merde ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui avait autant de maîtrise de lui-même ! Ai-je au moins réussi à le troubler un petit peu ? Je n'en saurai sans doute jamais rien. Personne n'a jamais su trouver la faille derrière son armure.

- Harry ! C'était incroyable ! me dit Axel. Quelle émotion tu parviens à mettre dans ce morceau !

- Oui, je sais … c'est un morceau qui me parle beaucoup, je lui réponds en regardant toujours Draco.

- En tout cas, tu vas faire un triomphe ! Oh là là, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux, rajoute Axel. Bon, tu embrayes directement sur ton troisième solo ? C'est quoi au fait?

- Heu … je ne l'ai pas encore choisi …

- Ah. Bon, bien. A toi alors Draco !

Je vois Draco se lever pour remonter sur scène. Je rassemble mes partitions pour lui laisser la place.

L'orchestre se réorganise également. Des musiciens quittent la fosse d'orchestre et d'autres arrivent, un luthiste, un claveciniste et joueur de viole de gambe notamment.

Alors que Draco arrive près de moi, je voudrais croiser son regard une fois encore mais il me fuit obstinément.

Je dois me faire une raison. J'ai trop joué avec son cœur et je l'ai brisé irrémédiablement. Il a raison : tout ce fiasco, c'est entièrement ma faute. Si j'ai perdu le seul homme que j'aimerai jamais, c'est entièrement ma faute.

Je le regarde encore qui sourit maintenant au Chef d'orchestre. J'en crève de jalousie de le voir offrir son sourire à ce Devreau alors que moi je n'ai plus droit qu'à son mépris. Avant c'était à moi et à moi seul qu'il souriait !

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je m'apprête à quitter la salle et à rentrer chez moi, incapable de rester une minute de plus à contempler l'homme merveilleux qui était à moi et qui m'est désormais devenu inaccessible.

Mais je suis retenu dans mon élan par le plus beau son qu'il m'a été donné d'entendre.

Une voix si pure qu'on dirait celle d'un ange. Une voix dont je suis tombé amoureux un jour de janvier il y a presque deux ans et demi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Deux ans et demi plus tôt – Janvier 2007**

POV Harry

Je suis de passage à Londres et j'ai bien l'intention que ce séjour soit le plus court possible. Depuis que j'ai quitté le monde sorcier pour venir m'établir aux Etats-Unis, j'ai beaucoup de mal à revenir sur le sol anglais.

Certes, je suis dans le Londres moldu mais il y a toujours un risque que je rencontre d'anciens « camarades ». Et puis, il y a certains endroits comme Charing Cross ou King's Cross où je ne peux carrément plus remettre les pieds. C'est physique.

En ce moment, le taxi me conduit à la Royal Academy of Music sur Marylebone Road où je viens donner un cours de chant comme _visiting professor._

Arrivé à destination, je suis accueilli par le directeur de l'établissement, trop heureux de recevoir en ses murs une célébrité comme moi.

Tout le monde, élèves, professeurs, secrétaires, se presse autour de ma petite personne pour recevoir une poignée de main ou un autographe. Je leur donne satisfaction de bonne grâce.

Mon « cours » s'est fort bien déroulé, bien qu'il ait surtout consisté en une démonstration de mes prouesses vocales à des étudiants médusés et dépités de parvenir un jour à chanter aussi bien que moi. Bon, j'ai pas été chien non plus, j'ai quand même consenti à partager avec eux quelques petits secrets de professionnel.

Mais la réalité, c'est que tout ce cirque me fait profondément chier et que je n'ai qu'une envie : rentrer chez moi.

Après avoir accompli ma bonne action envers la jeunesse musicale de ma mère patrie, je presse le pas dans les couloirs afin de m'engouffrer dans le taxi qui m'attend.

Je suis cependant stoppé net dans ma course quand j'entends une voix s'élever d'une des salles de répétition située sur la droite.

Sans que je ne le décide, mes pas me conduisent dans le couloir adjacent et je m'arrête à hauteur de la porte d'où provient ce son miraculeux.

www. youtube watch?v=HWD8d_YL30o

_Lascia ch'io pianga_

_(Laissez-moi pleurer)_

_mia cruda sorte,_

_(sur mon sort cruel)_

_e che sospiri la libertà_

_(et aspirer à la liberté)_

_e che sospiri _

_(et aspirer)_

_e che sospiri_

_(et aspirer) _

_la libertà_

_(à la liberté)_

Je m'adosse au mur et ferme les yeux pour mieux m'en imprégner.

Comment une voix humaine peut-elle receler autant de douceur, de pureté ? Son intonation est d'une justesse impeccable, son trille élégant, il tient le souffle avec une vigueur exceptionnelle et sa gorge semble tellement agile …

_Lascia ch'io pianga_

_(laissez-moi pleurer)_

J'ai l'impression que la voix touche directement le plus profond de mon âme. Si j'étais croyant, je pense que Dieu aurait cette voix là. Elle coule sur moi comme une eau fraîche et en même temps m'enflamme comme un feu dévastateur.

_mia cruda sorte,_

_(sur mon sort cruel)_

_e che sospiri la libertà_

_(et aspirer à la liberté)_

Peut-on tomber amoureux de quelqu'un juste en entendant sa voix ? Assurément. Et c'est exactement ce qui est en train de m'arriver en ce moment.

Je tente d'apercevoir au travers du hublot de la porte quel est l'homme doté d'une voix pareille mais il se tient de dos et je ne peux voir de lui que sa grande taille et ses cheveux blonds si clairs qu'ils semblent presque blancs.

Un ange.

_Il duolo infranga queste ritorte _

_(Puisse le chagrin briser les chaînes)_

_de' miei martiri _

_(de ma souffrance)_

_sol per pietà._

_(par pitié)_

Oui, je l'aime. Je ne sais pas qui il est mais ça n'a aucune importance. Je sais juste qu'il est fait pour moi comme sa voix est faite pour mon cœur.

_Lascia ch'io pianga_

_(laissez-moi pleurer)_

_mia cruda sorte,_

_(sur mon sort cruel)_

_e che sospiri la libertà_

_(et aspirer à la liberté)_

Le contre-ténor termine son air et moi, j'essaye tant bien que mal de faire repartir mon cœur.

- Il est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? me dit le Directeur.

Je sursaute car je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher et je le maudis de venir troubler un moment d'une telle perfection.

Mais je lui demande néanmoins :

- Qui est-ce ? Je n'ai jamais entendu un contre-ténor avec une voix aussi … accomplie.

- C'est Draco Malefoy, voyons ! Un de nos anciens élèves. Le plus brillant de tous. Il aurait pu faire une carrière de pianiste mais il a fini par se consacrer entièrement au chant. Il commence à être très connu dans le monde de la musique baroque. Il donne un concert ici demain soir.

- Je suis abasourdi. Je savais que Malefoy avait quitté le monde magique dès la fin de la guerre et qu'il était devenu musicien. Mais je le croyais pianiste !

- … saluer ?

- Pardon ?

Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas écouté un traître mot de ce que me dit le directeur.

- Je vous demandais si vous souhaitiez le saluer.

- Heu … je … non … hélas, il faut absolument que je reparte …

Je ne suis pas prêt à le rencontrer. Pas comme ça. Pas alors que je suis encore complètement bouleversé par ce que je viens d'entendre. Bouleversé par … lui.

Merde, si je lui dis que je suis tombé amoureux de sa voix, il va me rire au nez. Comme il l'a toujours fait d'ailleurs … Non, mieux vaut m'éloigner de Malefoy le plus possible.

Je décampe donc aussi sec, sous les yeux incrédules du directeur qui doit se dire que je suis vraiment une diva capricieuse.

Mais avant de repartir pour New York, je me rends chez un disquaire spécialisé en musique classique.

Le vieux bonhomme croit rêver quand il me voit devant son comptoir.

- Vous … vous … vous êtes Harry Potter ? il bafouille.

- Non, je lui ressemble très fort mais je ne suis pas Harry Potter. On nous confond souvent. Moi, je suis James Evans. Enchanté, dis-je dans un sourire.

Ma petite comédie est bien rodée et elle fonctionne presque à tous les coups. La preuve, le vieux bonhomme se renfrogne immédiatement.

- Ah. Oui … bon. Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

- Oui … les CD de Draco Malefoy.

- Lequel ?

- Tous.

- En solo, il en a sorti quatre pour le moment. Alors, il y a …

- Peu importe, je les prends tous. Et à part ça, il y a autre chose ?

- Et bien, il a fait une version du _Stabat Mater_ de Pergolesi. J'ai aussi _Rinaldo_, l'opéra de Haendel dans lequel il interprète le rôle d'Almirena.

- Très bien, je prends le tout.

- Dites donc, vous êtes un vrai fan on dirait !

- Heu … oui, c'est ça.

J'emporte mes achats et je me rends à l'aéroport. Dans le terminal British Airways, en attendant mon vol, je parviens non sans mal à télécharger sur mon Ipod deux des albums que je viens d'acheter.

Et pendant les cinq heures que dure le vol, j'écoute en boucle la voix parfaite de celui qui sept années durant fut mon meilleur ennemi.

Arrivé chez moi, je tente de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées. Je tente surtout de trouver une solution pour le rencontrer, pour lui parler.

Je suis découragé à l'avance car il n'y a pas de raison pour que lui ait envie de me voir. Après tout, on s'est détesté pendant si longtemps. Et puis, comment m'y prendre ? En quelques heures, je suis parvenu à dégoter le nom de son agent. Une certaine Rachel Banks. Mais que lui dire ? _Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter et je suis tombé amoureux de votre client. Vous croyez que vous pourriez m'obtenir un rendez-vous ? _

N'importe quoi !

Les jours qui ont suivi mon retour se succèdent donc dans cette atmosphère étrange.

Je suis en permanence dans un état second. Je ne mange plus, je dors à peine. J'écoute sa musique, encore et encore.

Je suis obsédé, envoûté. Et alors que je pensais que ça ne pourrait pas être pire, un soir, je franchis la ligne. Je le fais. Je me caresse intimement en pensant à lui, en imaginant qu'il est là devant moi, à m'abreuver du son angélique de sa voix.

Et je crois mourir tellement c'est bon.

Je vois bien que Brian Falk, mon agent, est de plus en plus inquiet pour moi. Il me croit en dépression. Il a peut-être raison … Quand il me demande ce qui se passe, pourquoi j'ai ce passage à vide, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Que dire de toute façon ? Que j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour la dernière personne sur cette terre qui pourrait éprouver des sentiments pour moi ?

- Harry, là tu m'inquiètes vraiment tu sais ! me dit Brian pour la centième fois. Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis amoureux, finis-je par lâcher.

- Ah. Et c'est si terrible que ça ?

- Il ne le sait pas.

Brian est le seul de mon entourage – avec Neville bien sûr – à savoir que je suis gay. Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi je voulais à tout prix le cacher mais il ne m'en a pas empêché. Au contraire, il s'arrange régulièrement pour qu'un photographe tombe « par hasard » sur moi et une de mes nombreuses « conquêtes » féminines.

- Ok. Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Le lui dire ? Ce serait déjà un bon début.

- On se connaît depuis un petit temps maintenant … on était à P… au pensionnat ensemble. On se détestait. Et je crois bien qu'il me déteste encore.

- Tu crois mais tu n'en es pas sûr …

- Pfff … pour quelle raison aurait-il changé d'avis ?

- Parce que vous avez grandi, tout simplement. Et puis toi, tu viens de me dire que tu le détestais aussi. Or, maintenant tu en es amoureux …

- C'est pas pareil … je … je suis en quelque sorte tombé amoureux de sa voix.

- Ah ? C'est un chanteur alors ?

J'opine du chef.

- Qui ? me demande-t-il.

- Draco Malefoy, je soupire.

- Ah ouais … tu tapes dans le haut de gamme. On peut dire qu'il a une haute opinion de lui-même.

- Je crois que le jour de sa naissance, il avait déjà une haute opinion de lui-même.

- Bon, j'en reviens à ma question : tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Rien. Il vit à Londres, moi ici. Je n'ai aucune chance de le croiser à nouveau.

- Sauf qu'il vient donner une série de trois concerts au Carnegie Hall la semaine prochaine.

- QUOI ? MAIS COMMENT SAIS-TU CA ?

- Parce que c'est mon métier de savoir qui fait quoi dans le petit monde de la musique classique.

- Merde … la semaine prochaine … le Carnegie Hall … C'est sûrement complet … MERDE !

- Hé du calme Harry ! Oui c'est certainement complet. Mais qui crois-tu être bon sang ? Jo le clodo ? Si tu veux assister au concert, tu y assisteras ! On ne refuse rien à Harry Potter.

Je n'ai jamais voulu utiliser mon nom et ma célébrité pour obtenir des privilèges. Ni dans ce monde ci, ni dans l'autre. Mais là, si ça peut m'aider …

- Ok. Fais en sorte que j'assiste à ce concert. Les trois.

- Les trois ?

- Oui.

Brian hausse un sourcil. Il me croit vraiment atteint … et il n'a pas tort.

- Harry, me dit-il avant de partir … tu es bien sûr de ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne sais pas Brian … J'avoue être un peu perdu en ce moment.

- Je te dis ça parce que lui, il ne cache pas ses préférences sexuelles … Et il n'a franchement pas l'air du genre de mec qui se contente d'une petite place dans le placard.

Je médite un instant ces paroles.

- Tu as raison Brian. Draco est fait pour vivre dans la lumière. Jamais il ne se contentera du placard …

- Tant que tu le sais … Promets-moi seulement de ne pas faire de connerie.

- Ouais … promis.

Une semaine plus tard, le dernier concert de Draco au Carnegie Hall se termine. Ce fut un succès retentissant. Il a été tout simplement sublime.

Je suis devant la porte de sa loge, mort de peur. Je ne peux plus reculer. Je frappe.

La porte s'ouvre sur un Draco Malefoy en jeans et en pull, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il vient de prendre. Sur son visage, un sourire à damner un saint.

Il a l'air surpris de me voir mais pas hostile.

- Potter ?

- Salut Malefoy ! je dis avec entrain.

- Que … que fais-tu ici ?

- J'ai assisté à ton concert pardi ! C'était formidable ! Seigneur, Malefoy, tu as une voix … incroyable !

Il hausse un sourcil sans doute déstabilisé par mon enthousiasme. Je profite pour couper court à toute difficulté et je dis :

- Oh allez Malefoy ! On est plus à Poudlard. Au diable les vieilles querelles ! J'adore réellement ce que tu fais.

- Et bien merci. Je suis ravi que le concert t'ait plu.

Il se tait en me scrutant puis ajoute :

- Et tu as raison. Le temps a passé. Au diable les vieilles querelles comme tu dis.

Je suis tellement soulagé que je dois me retenir de faire des bons. A la place, je lui fais un immense sourire. Il me regarde un peu plus intensément et j'ai l'impression que ce qu'il voit lui plaît.

Je force ma chance :

- Je sais qu'il est tard mais tu as le temps de prendre un verre ?

Une nouvelle fois, il semble m'étudier avant de dire, l'air de rien :

- C'est vrai qu'il est tard mais si tu m'accompagnes à mon hôtel, on pourrait aller au bar qui est en bas. Ils servent de délicieux cocktails.

_Je te connais Malefoy. Tu essayes de me tester … Voyons voir. _

- D'accord. Tu loges où ?

Je ris sous cape de le voir s'étouffer avec son eau minérale. _Malefoy-Potter : un partout. _

- Qu …. Quoi ?

- Je te demande où tu loges …

- Au Plaza Hotel, sur la …

- … cinquième avenue, je sais. J'habite pas très loin.

Je suis assez fier de moi ! Parvenir à déstabiliser l'insensible Draco Malefoy n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

- Leur bar, The Rose Club, fait les meilleurs Bloody Mary que j'ai jamais goûté, me dit-il pour reprendre contenance.

- Il faut que tu essayes leur Hemingway Daïquiri … Une vraie tuerie ! Rhum, jus de pamplemousse et de citron vert. Un délice !

Quelque chose de bizarre passe dans son regard. Une lueur … lubrique ? Je n'approfondis pas et je lance :

- Allez viens !

Arrivés au Plaza, il me demande de l'attendre au bar le temps qu'il aille se changer.

Il triture sa clé en main, sur laquelle je vois noté le numéro de sa chambre. Je pourrais le suivre … le surprendre à moitié nu …

_Mauvaise idée, Potter. _

Je fais donc un effort surhumain pour l'attendre tout en paraissant décontracté. Je nous commande déjà deux Hemingway Daïquiri.

Il n'est pas long à revenir et s'installe en face de moi. Il est tout de noir vêtu et ça lui va à merveille. Directement, il s'empare de son verre et porte un toast :

- A la mort des vieilles querelles !

- A la mort du passé, je lui réponds.

Nous discutons agréablement de nos projets respectifs et j'apprends avec satisfaction qu'il va enregistrer un nouveau CD.

Il a l'air franchement étonné quand je lui dis que j'ai tous ces albums.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la musique baroque, me dit-il.

Là, je rougis un peu et je me sens obligé d'être honnête avec lui :

- C'est pas tant la musique baroque que ta voix … Elle … elle est fascinante.

Il rit et le son est doux à mon oreille.

- Oui, on me le dit souvent, répond-il. Du moins pour ceux qui l'aiment … À côté, il y a tous ceux qui me prennent pour un monstre de foire …

- Des ignares. Des incultes ! dis-je avec hargne. En quoi est-ce monstrueux d'avoir la voix d'un ange …

- Je suis surtout un homme qui a presque la voix d'une femme … Il y en a que ça peut gêner. J'ai même songé à me faire faire un t-shirt avec écrit en grand dessus : « Non, je ne suis pas castré. Vous pouvez vérifier ! ».

Nous rions tous les deux et les mots sortent avant que je puisse les en empêcher :

- Ne te promène pas avec ça sur toi devant moi car je pourrais te prendre au mot !

_Et merde. Subtil, Potter. Comme toujours._

- Chiche, me dit-il en me fixant, toujours souriant.

_Oulà Potter ! Zen ! Respire ! Détend-toi !_

Nous commandons deux autres cocktails et nous continuons à parler de tout et de rien. De l'avenir. Du passé. Du monde magique qui ne nous manque absolument pas.

Puis, il me dit, sans préambule.

- Moi, je suis parti sans états d'âme. Les gens me détestaient. Mais toi ? Tu étais le Survivant, le Sauveur …

- Ne dis pas ça, Draco ... Je n'étais rien pour eux. Rien du tout. Sinon, ils auraient accepté que je sois … différent.

- Tu n'es pas différent … tu aimes les hommes, c'est tout. On est encore en droit d'aimer qui on veut, non ?

Je ris avec amertume. Je voudrais tellement être comme lui, libéré de tout préjugé, épanoui dans ma sexualité.

- Donc, tu es au courant … Et toi ? ça ne te gêne pas ? je lui demande.

- Voyons Harry … je suis la dernière personne que ça gênerait. Ne sais-tu pas que …

- Si, je le sais. Ce que je veux dire c'est que toi, tu ne t'en caches pas, tu as l'air de vivre ça … normalement.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi le cacherais-je ?

Je soupire douloureusement. Il ne comprend pas le mal qu'on m'a fait. Il ne comprend pas combien j'ai été blessé par leur rejet à tous.

Il se penche vers moi et me dit :

- Harry, on n'est pas dans le monde sorcier. Leur réaction arriérée n'aurait pas lieu d'être ici. En plus, on fait partie du monde du spectacle, bien plus ouvert et tolérant que n'importe quel autre. Arrête de te torturer avec ça … Vis ta vie, bon sang ! Ne crois-tu pas que tu t'es déjà assez plié aux volontés des uns et des autres?

Il a raison évidemment mais la blessure est encore douloureuse.

- Je sais … mais j'ai … j'ai eu tellement mal. Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, tous les Weasley … ils m'ont rejeté. Seul Neville ne m'a pas tourné le dos !

- Neville … et moi. A ce que je sache, on discute tous les deux, non ?

Ce qu'il dit me fait rire car c'est tellement inattendu.

- Ouais, … toi ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'ailleurs.

Encore une fois, nous partageons un moment de complicité. Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy qui rient ensemble, détendus …

- Tu veux que je te raconte quelques petites choses, Harry ? reprend-il. Au rayon des _dirty little secrets_, j'ai connais quelques uns. Ça a du bon d'être préfet en chef, tu sais …

Je suis intrigué et j'attends qu'il me raconte.

- Finnigan et Thomas, pour commencer. Tu sauras qu'ils aimaient tout particulièrement baiser ensemble dans la classe de métamorphose.

La nouvelle ne pourrait me choquer davantage. Quand je pense qu'ils m'ont traité tous les deux de sale pédé, qu'ils m'ont dit que j'étais la honte de la communauté sorcière …

- Quoi ? Seamus et Dean étaient …. ?

- Amants ? Bien sûr. Je les ai surpris à deux reprises. La première fois, Finnigan avait sa queue dans la bouche de Thomas. La deuxième …

- Ça va, ça va ! J'ai compris ! Quels sales hypocrites …

- Concernant Granger et Weasley, de un, ils ne détestent pas les parties à trois. Demande à Pansy Parkinson. Et de deux, et bien … disons que les hétéros peuvent aussi être sodomites …

Là, je crois que je vais gerber. Je revois encore Hermione et sa dégaine de petite bourgeoise m'expliquer que ce sont des pratiques contre nature. Et Ron ! Mon meilleur ami, soi-disant, presque dégoûté à l'idée d'avoir partagé le même dortoir que moi !

Je me demande ce que Draco sait de mon ex-fiancée. Tant qu'à faire …

- Et Ginny ? Que sais-tu sur elle ?

- Juste qu'en dernière année, Blaise Zabini a eu la preuve que c'était une vraie rousse.

Voilà qui confirme ce dont je me doutais déjà. Ma future épouse bien pensante m'a trompé alors que je risquais ma vie pour les sauver tous …

- Je vois que Draco a pâli. Il semble embarrassé.

- Je suis désolé, me dit-il. Je… je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

- Non, non … tu as bien fait, je le rassure. Curieusement, j'avais besoin de l'entendre …

- Alors ? Tu vas arrêter de te cacher maintenant ? Tu n'as pas avoir honte, Harry …

- Je … je vais y réfléchir …

- Bien. Je suppose que c'est déjà ça …

Je regarde ma montre. Il presque une heure du matin. Le mieux est que je rentre chez moi. J'hésite à tenter ma chance mais j'ai peur de gâcher cette merveilleuse soirée.

Draco me raccompagne dans le hall de l'hôtel. Je me fais peut-être des idées mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas envie de mettre fin à ce moment.

Oui, je me fais des idées. On parle de Draco Malefoy, là. C'est déjà miraculeux que nous ayons pu avoir une discussion civilisée.

Je passe les portes et je me retrouve sur le trottoir, complètement perdu.

Je reste immobile dans la fraîcheur de la nuit en me maudissant d'être parti. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand je pourrai le revoir. Peut-être jamais … Alors qu'est-ce que je risque ? De me faire jeter ? Possible mais au moins j'aurai essayé.

Je prends mon légendaire courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et je rentre à nouveau dans le hall de l'hôtel. Je me précipite vers les ascenseurs et appuie frénétiquement sur le bouton du 15ème étage.

Je me retrouve devant la chambre 1505 et je frappe immédiatement.

La porte s'ouvre sur un Draco étonné.

- Harry ? Mais … que …

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de poser des questions. Je m'empare de sa bouche qui m'a fait envie toute la soirée. Ses lèvres sont aussi douces que je les avais imaginées.

Au comble du bonheur, je sens que Draco répond à mon baiser sans attendre. Je m'écarte de lui pour lui dire :

- Merde Draco … j'ai eu envie de toi toute la soirée … pendant le concert, au bar …

- Dis plutôt que tu voulais vérifier si oui ou non j'étais castré, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille et son souffle me fait frissonner.

On s'embrasse à nouveau et il me soulève pour m'emmener jusqu'au lit où il m'allonge.

Assis sur moi, il se défait de son pull, me laissant admirer à loisir son torse pâle et absolument parfait.

- La vue te plait Potter ?

- Hmhm … pas mal … pour le moment, je lui réponds, un brin provoquant.

Une lueur de défi passe dans ses yeux et je sens que je vais déguster.

Toujours à genoux, il se relève de mes cuisses et déboucle sa ceinture en me toisant, mon visage à hauteur de son entrejambe. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas le bouffer tout cru dès à présent.

Ce sadique prend un malin plaisir à baisser lentement son pantalon et son boxer mais une fois fait, je peux contempler l'objet de tous mes désirs. Et quel objet ! J'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

Cette fois, c'est en trop. Je le renverse sur le lit. Joueur, il me dit :

- Alors ? Que dis-tu de cette vue là ?

- C'est la chose la plus foutrement existante que j'ai jamais vue, dis-je, à la limite de la rupture.

Et ce fut absolument magique. Draco a été à la fois tendre et passionné, doux et brutal. Je n'avais jamais connu une extase pareille.

Nous sommes tous les deux à bout de souffle une fois l'orgasme passé.

Je profite de son corps étendu sur moi, de la moiteur de sa peau car je sais que toute bonne chose a une fin. Je ne crois pas que Draco soit du genre à passer la nuit avec ses amants.

Alors, je fais taire mon cœur et après un baiser d'une douceur incroyable, je fais rouler mon merveilleux amant sur le dos pour ensuite me lever.

Dans mon dos, sa voix demande :

- Tu pars ? dis-je.

- Ben oui …

- Il est 3 heures du matin Harry …

- Et ?

Je me maudis de feindre ainsi l'indifférence. Je le sens … blessé ? Alors, j'essaye de me rattraper.

- Tu veux que je reste ?

- Et toi ?

_Vil serpentard._

Je me dis que je n'ai rien à perdre et je joue franc-jeu :

- Oui, j'ai envie de rester.

- Alors que fais-tu là, tes fringues en main, debout à côté de lit ? Reviens ici, dit-il en tapotant la place vide à côté de lui.

Je suis littéralement transporté de joie et je ne peux faire autrement que de sauter dans le lit comme un enfant. Je me blottis dans ses bras et je m'endors contre lui avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Après cette nuit fantastique, d'autres ont suivi pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Draco est resté trois semaines de plus à New York et ce furent trois magnifiques semaines. J'étais heureux comme je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant. On parlait de tout, de musique surtout mais aussi de sport, de ciné, et un peu de nous.

Nous étions biens ensemble et je m'étonnais du nombre de nos centres d'intérêt communs.

Mais le plus incroyable, c'est que Draco comprenait parfaitement mon malaise par rapport à mon homosexualité. Il tentait de m'aider et faisait preuve d'une grande patience.

Bien que j'y étais préparé, Draco m'annonça qu'il devait absolument rentrer à Londres. Son agent menaçait de lui envoyer le FBI s'il ne rentrait pas tout de suite. Et vu sa tête, il semble convaincu que cette femme en était capable !

Nous nous sommes dit au revoir dans les larmes en nous promettant de nous revoir bientôt.

Mais à peine eut-il été dans l'avion que je me désespérais déjà de lui.

Ma décision fut prise dans la minute qui suivit : je partais m'installer à Londres.

Il me fallut une bonne semaine pour tout organiser. Déjà pour calmer Brian et lui dire que je reviendrais de toute façon pour les répétitions de Tosca au Met. Ensuite pour trouver un appartement à louer dans Kensington, à deux rues de celui de Draco.

Dans mon empressement, je ne me suis pas trop préoccupé du décalage horaire. Du coup, je me trouve à tambouriner à la porte de Draco en plein milieu de la nuit.

Lorsqu'il m'ouvre, je me lance dans la tirade digne de Cyrano de Bergerac que j'ai répétée dans l'avion. Mais en vrai, ça donne un truc assez lamentable, du genre :

- Je ne pouvais pas … je … sans toi … j'ai loué un appartement à Londres … à deux rues d'ici … je … mais le décalage horaire … tu comprends …

- Non je ne comprends rien mais c'est pas grave, me dit-il en m'attirant à lui et en m'embrassant.

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a manqué.

Même si j'ai mon chez moi, je vis pratiquement tout le temps chez Draco, dans le plus grand secret bien sûr.

Je lui ai expliqué la situation. Il sait que régulièrement, la presse parlera de moi et de mes pseudo-conquêtes.

Je crois qu'il le comprend et qu'il sait que je lui suis fidèle. Mais j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est difficile pour lui. Je ne lui en veux pas. Personnellement, je ne suis pas sûr que je serais capable de tant de patience. Quand je vois les efforts qu'il fait pour me comprendre, pour me soutenir, j'ose croire que je compte un peu pour lui.

Puis, il y a eu cette nuit. Une nuit parfaite et prodigieuse où j'ai vraiment senti que quelque chose de fort nous unissait. Il m'a fait l'amour avec une telle profondeur, une telle intensité que j'ai failli lui crier que je l'aimais en jouissant.

Mais pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait ?

Alors, ce matin, c'est décidé, je lui fais part de mes sentiments ! Je me réveille suffisamment tôt et je me lève sans bruit. Il dort encore. Parfait.

A la cuisine, je prépare un grand plateau sur lequel je pose deux tasses de café, du jus de fruit, des toasts, de la confiture et des muffins.

Je reviens dans la chambre et pose mon chargement plus loin sur le lit. Puis je m'assied à côté de mon ange endormi et je m'approche de son oreille pour lui chantonner très doucement une chanson napolitaine qui lui dit _: mon amour, je t'aime tellement,_ _je n'ai personne d'autre au monde plus cher que toi_, _je t'aime, tu es mon plus grand amour, la vie de mon cœur, c'est seulement toi._

Merde, il ne dit rien. Et voilà comment tout foirer en moins de deux minutes. Brillant Potter.

- Je t'aime Harry, finit-il par me dire simplement.

_Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime. _

Il m'embrasse et je suis tellement heureux que je lui dis et redis tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui en lui chantant toutes les chansons napolitaines que je connais.

°°°°O°°°°

Ai-je dit combien j'étais heureux ? Et bien, il faut croire que je l'étais trop puisque j'ai trouvé le moyen de tout gâcher.

Je suis retourné à New York pour commencer les répétitions de Tosca au Met. Draco m'a accompagné et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Je suis dans un état de stress épouvantable et je dois bien dire que lui seul est capable de me calmer dans ces moments-là.

Je vais encore de faire une crise d'angoisse ce matin que Draco est parvenu à maîtriser. Il sait aussi mieux que personne ce qui me fait du bien et il me propose d'aller courir dans Central Park pour me défouler un peu.

Comme à notre habitude, nous nous organisons pour ne pas sortir ensemble de l'immeuble. Je sens que Draco est agacé par cet arrangement et ça me contrarie. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment qu'il remette sur le tapis mon « blocage » comme il dit.

La course me fait du bien néanmoins et le reste de la journée ne se passe pas trop mal.

Mais quand vient le soir et que je lui annonce que je sors – seul – à une réception organisée par un ami acteur, il me dit :

- Harry … je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. La première est après demain, tu dois te reposer, manger correctement et ne surtout pas boire d'alcool.

Même si je sais que ses intentions sont bonnes, j'ai horreur qu'on me dise quoi faire. Une vague de colère monte en moi et je lui réponds méchamment :

- Draco … je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi mais tu n'es pas ma mère.

- Je suis quoi pour toi Harry ?

- Oh Draco, s'il te plaît …

- Il me plaît que tu répondes à ma question : je suis quoi ? A part un vide couilles caché dans ton placard.

Ok, là il est en colère. Draco est très rarement vulgaire. Quand il l'est, c'est qu'il est contrarié. Mais le fait est que je le suis aussi et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me lancer dans une discussion avec lui.

- Je ne tiens pas à discuter de ça maintenant, je réponds. Comme je le disais, je sors. Ne m'attends pas.

La réception est pénible. Je suis collé en permanence par Eva Andreïev, ma partenaire de scène qui jouera Tosca. C'est un beau brin de fille, assez bien fichue et qui a manifestement pour mission de me mettre dans son lit.

Je me dis que si je l'embrasse, elle va peut-être me lâcher la grappe. Je lui roule donc un joli patin, sous le crépitement des flashes.

Bon, il faudra que je prévienne Draco avant qu'il ne nous voie en page 6 demain matin …

Draco. Merde, j'ai vraiment été con avec lui. Il me manque, c'est avec lui que j'ai envie d'être. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris aussi de me chauffer avec cette soirée … Il sait que j'ai horreur qu'on me dise comment vivre ma vie …

Putain, il presque 5 heures du matin … ça ne sert à rien que je rentre maintenant. Je marche dans le petit matin froid et je m'arrête pour prendre un café.

A 7 heures, je passe la porte de mon appartement. Draco est déjà levé.

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? me demande-t-il.

Je vois avec horreur qu'il a déjà le Post entre les mains.

- Oh Draco … je … je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça … Je suis désolé.

Le stress, le manque de sommeil, le manque de Draco ont raison de moi et je me mets à pleurer comme un idiot.

- Allez … viens-là, me dit-il en m'attirant contre lui.

Je ne fais pas prier et cours dans ses bras. Je crois exploser de bonheur quand il commence à m'embrasser et à me caresser langoureusement.

Je ne mérite pas un homme pareil.

Il m'emmène dans notre chambre où après m'avoir déshabillé, il entreprend de se faire pareil devant moi. Il sait que j'adore le voir se dévêtir, ça m'excite au plus haut point.

Quand il s'allonge sur moi, je frissonne de plaisir. Je ne me lasserai jamais de la sensation de son corps nu sur le mien.

Il me fait l'amour comme un dieu. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Je tremble encore plusieurs minutes après l'orgasme.

Je trouve enfin la force de parler.

- Draco …, tu … tu es … je t'aime tellement …

- Tu as aimé Harry ?

- Oui … c'était incroyable … tu es incroyable.

- Tant mieux … car c'était la dernière fois.

Mon cœur vient de s'arrêter. J'ai mal entendu.

- Quoi ? Mais …

- Tu m'as entendu : c'était la dernière fois. J'en ai assez. Je pense avoir été patient, avoir supporté beaucoup de choses. Mais là, c'est trop.

Il se lève et se rhabille. C'est impossible, c'est un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller.

- Draco … non … ne me quitte pas … j'ai besoin de toi … je t'aime !

- Non Harry … tu aimes l'idée de m'aimer … Mais surtout, tu ne t'aimes pas toi. Tu n'aimes pas qui tu es …

- Draco ! Je t'en prie ! Si c'est à cause d'hier, je te demande pardon …

- Hier n'est pas le problème … Le problème, c'est tous les autres jours. Tout ce temps où tu m'as obligé à me cacher. Je refuse d'être plus longtemps un secret honteux Harry !

Je le vois qui sort une valise du placard et là, je comprends que tout est fini. J'ai ruiné la plus belle chose que la vie m'avait donnée : l'amour de Draco.

Il passe la porte et le bruit qu'elle fait en se fermant brise mon cœur en deux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**5 mai 2009**

Au Royal Albert Hall, la voix de Draco s'était tue depuis quelques instants déjà et les dernières notes de musique mourraient sous les archets des violonistes. Harry était toujours là, dans cette traverse déserte qui menait au hall d'entrée, en proie au souvenir.

Pourtant jamais sa volonté n'avait été aussi claire. Il devait, il voulait reconquérir Draco.

Il avait eu l'idée démentielle de ce concert, idée qui après un an d'effort, était en train de se concrétiser. Dans un mois, si tout allait bien, il abattrait sa dernière carte.

Mais soudain, la perspective de ce mois restant lui sembla atrocement longue. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il déjà pas faire un pas de plus dès maintenant ?

Une excitation qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps courrait dans ses veines et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il rebroussa chemin vers les coulisses et vers les loges.

Il allait commencer par lui parler, lui demander pardon. Il lui demanderait ensuite de venir dîner avec lui. Ils s'expliqueraient, ils discuteraient, comme ils avaient déjà réussi à le faire tant de fois. Et puis tout redeviendrait comme avant. Ils s'aimeraient à nouveau.

Galvanisé par ces pensées positives, Harry arriva devant la loge de Draco. La porte était entrouverte et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

Les mains d'Axel Devreau dans les cheveux de Draco. Les mains de Draco posées sur les hanches du maestro. Leurs lèvres tendrement unies dans un baiser qui semblait si doux.

Harry partit à reculons, le cœur en miettes.

Il ne sut jamais comment il était rentré à son appartement mais quand sa conscience le reconnecta à nouveau à la réalité, il était courbé devant la cuvette de ses toilettes et vomissait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide avant de contempler son reflet dans le miroir.

Machinalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la fine cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front. Elle avait arrêté de le faire souffrir depuis bien longtemps mais elle était toujours là, à lui rappeler qui il était et pourquoi il existait.

_Je devais mourir ce jour-là. J'étais prêt. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je survive encore ? Pour souffrir encore ? _

Tous ses rêves avaient été brisés.

D'abord la famille qu'il rêvait de construire. Sa découverte de ses goûts pour les hommes l'avait anéanti. Il avait bien tenté d'enfouir ses désirs au plus profond de lui mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Quand la vérité éclata, il crut naïvement qu'il se sentirait libéré mais il n'en fut rien. L'animosité dont il fut l'objet le conforta dans l'opinion détestable qu'il avait de lui et de ses « penchants ».

La nouvelle vie qu'il s'était construit aux Etats-Unis lui donna du répit. Il exerçait un art fabuleux et était aimé, adulé même. Mais cette vie n'était que mensonge.

Puis il était arrivé. Draco. Beau, fort, sûr de lui, sans complexe par rapport à sa sexualité. Lentement mais sûrement, son ange blond avait réussi à lui laisser voir la possibilité d'un avenir. Pour Draco, il voulait changer. Pour Draco, il en aurait été capable.

Mais il avait pris trop de temps. La patience de Draco avait atteint ses limites et Harry avait douloureusement conscience d'en avoir abusé.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien. Il n'avait plus personne.

Ses pas le menèrent dans sa chambre. Du mur situé face au lit, il décrocha un grand cadre représentant un paysage d'Ecosse. Derrière, encastré dans la brique se trouvait un coffre. Il fit rouler la molette permettant de le déverrouiller et en extirpa une étoffe de velours rouge et or.

Il écarta les pans du tissu et contempla le long bout de bois qui y reposait. Sa baguette.

Il la reposa dans le coffre. Ce n'est pas ça qu'il cherchait. A la place, il prit une petite boîte en argent ouvragée. Dedans, se trouvaient alignées plusieurs petites fioles.

Il déposa la boîte sur sa commode et prit en main un flacon rempli d'un liquide violet glacé.

Il s'allongea sur son lit. A l'aide de la télécommande, il enclencha le lecteur de CD.

La voix de Draco emplit la pièce.

_Il duolo infranga queste ritorte_

_(Puisse le chagrin briser les chaînes)_

_de' miei martiri_

_(de ma souffrance)_

_sol per pietà._

_(par pitié)_

_Lascia ch'io pianga_

_(laissez-moi pleurer)_

_mia cruda sorte,_

_(sur mon sort cruel)_

_e che sospiri la libertà_

_(et aspirer à la liberté)_

Oui, ce morceau était parfait pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Lentement il porta la fiole à ses lèvres et laissa le liquide gelé envahir ses veines.

_(laissez-moi pleurer)_

_(sur mon sort cruel)_

_(et aspirer à la liberté)_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Neville s'engageait avec hésitation dans la rue où se situait l'appartement de Harry. Il n'était venu qu'une fois ici et son sens de l'orientation lui faisait défaut.

Finalement, il reconnut la façade de l'imposant immeuble et pénétra dans le hall d'entrée.

Harry vivait au dernier étage et Neville hésita encore entre prendre l'ascenseur et monter les étages à pied. Il opta pour l'ascenseur.

Arrivé face à la porte d'entrée, il eut beau sonner et frapper, personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Pourtant, Harry était là, il entendait de la musique à l'intérieur.

Sachant que l'appartement de Harry était ultra insonorisé pour ne pas déranger le voisinage avec ses répétitions de chant, Neville se dit que le volume devait vraiment être fort pour qu'il parvienne à l'entendre.

Tout cela était très bizarre et un mauvais pressentiment le tenaillait.

Contrairement à Harry ou Draco, Neville avait continué à pratiquer la magie de temps à autre et gardait sa baguette avec lui. C'est ce qui lui permit de prononcer très bas un _alohomora_ et la porte s'ouvrit, libérant du même coup les décibels de la voix amplifiée de Draco Malefoy.

En quelques enjambées, Neville fit le tour de l'appartement avant de se retrouver dans la chambre.

- Merlin ! Harry ! NON !

Il vit successivement la fiole de potion dans la main de Harry et le visage de cendres de celui-ci.

Il prit le pouls du brun, celui-ci était presque imperceptible.

Puis, il remarqua sur la commode la boîte contenant les autres potions. Il reconnut le petit coffret ouvragé. Le produit, qui avait fait fureur il y a une dizaine d'années, était vendu dans l'Allée des Embrumes et contenait différents poisons … ainsi que leurs antidotes. Neville, tout comme Harry manifestement, s'en était procuré un lot avant que le Ministère n'en interdise la vente purement et simplement.

Malheureusement, il était incapable de dire laquelle des fioles était l'antidote. Il se maudit pour son ignorance qui allait vraisemblablement coûter la vie à son ami.

Il paniquait jusqu'à ce qu'il pense à la seule et unique personne capable de reconnaître une potion d'un seul coup d'œil.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- Axel … non … dit Draco en repoussant doucement le maestro.

- Pourquoi Draco ? On est bien ensemble …

- Oui, je sais et crois-moi je t'apprécie beaucoup … mais je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? Donne-moi une raison.

- Je … j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je croyais que tu étais seul ? s'offusqua Axel. Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais personne dans ta vie.

- C'est … compliqué. On est séparé. Mais il est toujours là, dit le blond en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Axel regardait Draco avec incompréhension et colère.

- T'es un enfoiré Malefoy ! Tu m'as menti.

- Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Mais je ne peux pas être avec toi … je ne suis pas guéri de lui.

- Et quand tu le seras ?

- La vérité, c'est que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir être guéri.

- Putain, t'es un vrai malade, toi ! dit Axel en quittant la loge, furieux.

_Oui, malade de lui … _

La sonnerie de son portable tira Draco de ses pensées.

- Allô ?

Le visage déjà pâle du blond perdit les dernières couleurs qui lui restaient.

Il laissa tomber son téléphone alors qu'il disparaissait dans un craquement sonore.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco ne sut pas par quel miracle il n'avait pas été désartibulé. C'était une folie de transplaner ainsi alors qu'il n'avait plus fait de magie depuis des années.

Mais il faut croire que le stress et la peur sont de puissants incitants.

Il débarqua en plein milieu du salon de Harry.

- Neville ! cria-t-il pour couvrir le son de sa propre voix qui sortait des amplis.

- Ici ! Dans la chambre !

Draco mesura en un coup d'œil la situation.

- Par Salazar Neville ! Fais-moi taire !

Complètement paniqué, Neville n'avait même pas songé à arrêter la musique. Il trouva la télécommande et pressa le bouton _off._ Le silence qui envahi tout à coup les lieux était presque aussi assourdissant que la musique elle-même.

Pendant ce temps, Draco examinait la fiole de potion qu'Harry avait bue.

- C'est de la Mort de Glace. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ?

- Je … je ne sais pas. Je suis arrivé il y a dix minutes tout au plus, bredouilla Neville.

- Et il était encore dans la salle de concert il y a 20 minutes. Merlin, faite qu'il ne soit pas trop tard …

Draco retira de la boîte une petite bouteille contenant un liquide rose. Il en fit couler le contenu dans la gorge de Harry.

- Tu … tu es sûr … de ce que tu fais … questionna Neville.

Le regard noir que le blond lui adressa le dissuada de faire tout autre commentaire.

Draco massa la gorge de Harry pour faire descendre le liquide.

- Allez Harry, murmurait-il. Me fais pas ça, je t'en prie … reste avec moi. Harry, mon amour, ne me laisse pas …

Il continua à lui parler ainsi, tendrement, amoureusement. Peu importait la présence de Neville à côté de lui.

Le visage de Harry reprit brusquement des couleurs, sa peau se réchauffa et sa respiration se fit régulière.

Draco soupira de soulagement.

- Merci Merlin …

- Il est … sauvé ? demanda timidement Neville.

- Oui … mais il ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite. Son corps doit d'abord se régénérer.

- C'était quoi cette potion ?

- La Mort de Glace. Elle fait baisser la température interne jusqu'à ce que tu meures d'hypothermie. Elle agit en 30 minutes. C'était tout juste.

Draco enveloppa Harry dans la couette pour qu'il absorbe le plus de chaleur et après l'avoir embrassé, il se leva.

Il regarda Neville, le défiant de faire tout commentaire. Mais celui-ci ne dit rien.

- Je vais aller lui préparer quelque chose de chaud à boire pour son réveil, dit Draco.

Neville l'accompagna à la cuisine et le vit s'affairer à préparer un potage, ouvrant les tiroirs, sortant des provisions du frigo sans aucune hésitation quant à l'emplacement des choses.

- Avant que tu ne poses la question, dit le blond, j'ai vécu ici avec Harry. On est … on a été ensemble pendant plusieurs mois.

- Je le sais, dit Neville.

Draco stoppa ses activités.

- Tu … sais ? Harry te l'a dit ?

- Oui, confirma Neville. Brian – son agent – et moi étions les seuls au courant.

- Hmhm. C'est étonnant. Je suppose que je dois me sentir flatté qu'il ait accepté de parler de moi à … deux personnes, dit Draco d'un ton aigre.

- Ne le juge pas trop vite.

- TOI NON PLUS NE ME JUGE PAS ! cria Draco en jetant sur le plan de travail le couteau avec lequel il taillait les légumes. TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST D'ETRE CONSIDERE COMME UN SECRET HONTEUX ! J'AI TOUT FAIT POUR LUI, POUR QU'IL S'ACCEPTE ! ET VOIS COMMENT IL ME REMERCIE : IL SE FOUT EN L'AIR !

Draco était révolté. Il était en colère contre Harry, contre sa lâcheté, contre son geste stupide qui avait failli lui ôter la vie.

Neville s'était levé et il posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du blond.

- Il t'aime Draco. Il t'aime comme un fou.

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? sanglotait Draco. Je voulais tellement le rendre heureux …

- Tu l'as rendu heureux ! Tout le temps où vous étiez ensemble, il était si différent. J'avais retrouvé le Harry bon vivant et optimiste de Poudlard … Tu lui as redonné goût à la vie, tu lui as montré qu'il pouvait être lui-même sans avoir honte …

- Je ne suis parvenu à rien du tout, contra Draco. Il n'a jamais surmonté son blocage.

- Il allait y arriver … grâce à toi. Tu n'imagines pas les progrès qu'il a fait grâce à toi.

Le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules, peu convaincu. Neville sortit alors de la cuisine pour retourner dans la chambre de Harry. Il en revint une minute plus tard avec une farde qu'il tendit à Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda celui-ci.

- Des coupures de journaux. La Gazette du Sorcier. Il les gardait dans son coffre avec sa baguette et ses potions.

Draco retira l'élastique qui maintenait la farde fermée et parcourut les articles.

_**« Le Survivant est gay : le monde sorcier est scandalisé !**_

_La nouvelle a choqué toute la communauté sorcière. Alors qu'il était l'exemple à suivre pour de nombreux sorciers et sorcières, Harry Potter nous montre son vrai visage : celui d'un homme déviant aux mœurs contre-nature. Depuis combien de temps cachait-il ce secret honteux, nul ne le sait. Ses camarades de dortoir à Poudlard sont en état de choc à l'idée d'avoir cohabité avec un pervers pendant tout ce temps._

« J'en tremble encore à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu nous arriver »_, nous dit Seamus Finnigan. « _Si je l'avais su, j'aurais exigé son renvoi »_, ajoute Dean Thomas._

_Mais le plus scandalisé est évidemment son ami de toujours Ronald Weasley : « _je suis outré. Je lui faisais confiance ! Je l'ai laissé fréquenter ma petite sœur ! Ne me parlez plus de lui, il me dégoûte ! » _Et on peut le comprendre !_

_Toutes nos pensées vont en tout cas vers Ginny Weasley, son adorable fiancée qui a été trompée pendant tout ce temps sur la vraie nature de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Nous lui souhaitons de surmonter ce traumatisme et nous espérons qu'elle trouva enfin l'amour auprès d'un homme digne de confiance cette fois »_

_**« Homosexualité de Harry Potter : devons-nous craindre une contagion ?**_

_Selon Dirk Bellepaire, si cette maladie ne s'attrape heureusement pas comme la dragoncelle, il vaut toujours mieux garder ses distances avec son porteur. En effet, les gays s'avèrent talentueux pour pervertir les esprits et convaincre les esprits purs de l'intérêt de leur mode de vie. Nous encourageons donc … »_

_**« Comment Harry Potter est-il devenu gay ? **_

_D'après l'expert Marcus Branlard, il est très possible que les deux avada kedavra auxquels le Survivant a été soumis aient définitivement corrompu son esprit. C'en est suivi une déviance dans ses pratiques sexuelles qui ont … »_

Et ça continuait comme ça … Il y en avait des dizaines du même acabit.

Draco avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Comment peut-on débiter de telles âneries ? Depuis quand la société sorcière est-elle aussi intolérante ? Aussi moyenâgeuse ?

Le blond soupira en reposant les articles et fermant le rabat d'un geste rageur.

- Si j'avais été là …

- Tu es parti avant que tout ça ne commence Draco … tu ne savais pas. Enfin, si. Je sais que tu en as entendu parler évidemment, par Blaise Zabini notamment. Mais je t'assure que sur place, c'était horrible. Tous les jours, la Gazette sortait un article, une interview. Tous les jours, les soi-disant experts se succédaient pour expliquer pourquoi le grand Harry Potter était devenu un pervers. Les gens placardaient sa façade avec des inscriptions magiques insultantes qui ne s'effaçaient pas. Ils lui envoyaient des beuglantes … Il ne l'a plus supporté … Un jour, il a craqué … il a lancé un Impardonnable sur un passant qui l'insultait. Ce jour-là, il s'est enfuit du monde magique et il n'y est plus jamais revenu.

Draco ferma douloureusement les yeux et serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

- Je devrais les avadakedavriser ces criminels demeurés ! Non … je devrais les torturer tellement lentement qu'ils me supplieraient de leur lancer un avada ! Je commencerais par Finnigan et Thomas et je terminerais par Weasley !

- Ils n'en valent pas la peine Draco … laisse-les continuer à vivre avec leur mentalité arriérée.

- Pourquoi pourraient-ils continuer à vivre alors que Harry est détruit, lui ! cria Draco. Ils l'ont détruit Neville !

- Peut-être mais la musique l'a reconstruit et toi aussi …

Draco ne dit rien et se remit à couper rageusement ses légumes. Il avait une dextérité que Neville admirait.

- Tes dons en potions te servent en cuisine on dirait !

- Oui, sourit Draco. J'aime bien faire la cuisine. Ça me détend. Harry ne se défend pas trop mal non plus. A deux, on a déjà préparé quelques bonnes petites choses !

- Vous avez pal mal de points communs en fait …

- Oui, en effet. Qui l'eut cru hein ? Les deux ex-ennemis de Poudlard, réconciliés autour d'un pot-au-feu !

Neville rit de bon cœur mais cessa devant l'air mélancolique du blond.

- Ça va Draco ?

- Tu … tu as dit tout à l'heure que … que Harry m'aime. Tu veux dire … qu'encore maintenant …

- Oui, coupa Neville. Il t'aime toujours. Il va me tuer s'il sait que je te l'ai dit, mais ce concert, c'était son plan pour te récupérer.

Le blond sourit. Il reconnaissait bien là son petit lion. Il n'y avait que lui pour imaginer un truc pareil.

- Reste à savoir si ça fonctionne, rajouta Neville plus bas.

- Oui, ça fonctionne … murmura Draco.

Neville sourit à son tour et se leva pour prendre congé.

- Tu es sûr que ça ira avec Harry ? On ne doit pas l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste ?

- Non sûrement pas. Il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

- Tant mieux. Il ne nous aurait jamais pardonné de l'avoir ramené dans le monde magique.

Le blond ne dit rien et raccompagna Neville à la porte.

- Merci Neville. Merci d'avoir été là. Je … je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si … s'il était …

Draco ne pouvait pas achever sa phrase. Prononcer le mot « mort » lui était beaucoup trop douloureux.

- Pas de quoi. Prends bien soin de lui. Il a besoin de toi.

- Comme moi j'ai besoin de lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une heure plus tard, Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Draco qui lui souriait tendrement et qui lui caressait les cheveux.

- Je suis au paradis … murmura le brun.

- Oh non Potter … crois-moi, tu vas vivre l'enfer pour avoir osé essayer de me quitter, dit Draco.

Le ton doux de sa voix démentait la dureté de ses propos.

Harry était parfaitement réveillé maintenant et ne se sentait pas trop mal, compte tenu des circonstances.

- Comment as-tu su … ? demanda-t-il.

- Neville est arrivé quelques minutes après que tu aies absorbé la potion. Il m'a appelé directement et j'ai pu t'administrer l'antidote. Mais c'était tout juste.

Le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux. Draco fit courir ses doigts sur la joue puis dans les cheveux de Harry avant de demander :

- Pourquoi ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Draco avait le droit de savoir.

- Je … je n'ai plus rien. Plus personne. Plus rien ne me retenait ici.

- Ah oui ? dit Draco, un éclair de colère passant dans ces yeux. Et moi ? Je ne suis rien, c'est ça ?

- Je … j'ai voulu … j'ai essayé de te récupérer mais c'est trop tard. Je t'ai fait trop de mal et … tu … tu es avec Axel maintenant.

- Quoi ? Axel ? Mais absolument pas !

- Draco, je vous ai vu ... après la répétition …

Le blond se leva, furieux.

- ET QU'AS-TU VU AU JUSTE ? TU AS VU AXEL M'EMBRASSER. ET CA SUFFISAIT POUR QUE TU DECIDES D'ALLER TE FOUTRE EN L'AIR SANS MEME ME DEMANDER UNE EXPLICATION ? SANS MEME ESSAYER DE M'EN COLLER UNE ? HEIN ? DEPUIS QUAND ES-TU AUSSI LACHE ?

- Je … je …

- T'ES QU'UN CON POTTER ! SI TU ETAIS RESTE UNE MINUTE DE PLUS, TU M'AURAIS VU REPOUSSER AXEL ET LUI DIRE QUE J'AIMAIS QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ! QUELQU'UN QUI VA ME RENDRE FOU TELLEMENT JE L'AIME !

- Tu … tu … alors tu …. ?

- JE T'AIME SOMBRE IDIOT !

Ce disant, Draco s'était jeté sur les lèvres de Harry pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Loin de lui déplaire, ce traitement brutal attisa les sens du brun qui enlaça son amant plus étroitement.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Je t'aime Harry … Ne me refais plus jamais quelque chose comme ça sinon je te jure que je te ressuscite pour te tuer juste après.

- Je t'aime Draco. Pardonne-moi …

- Pfff… évidemment que je te pardonne… même si tu ne le mérites pas, souffla le blond.

Draco se perdit dans la contemplation des yeux d'émeraude du brun avant de froncer les sourcils et de dire :

- Tu as voulu te suicider au son de ma voix … Merlin Harry, je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou vexé. En plus … c'est … glauque ! Il est temps que tu te débarrasses de cette obsession que tu as pour mon organe vocal …

- Ben, j'avais trouvé une obsession pour un autre de tes organes … mais comme j'en étais privé … dit Harry tout doucement, en caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse de Draco.

Même à travers le pantalon la caresse était brûlante. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour enflammer Draco.

Il reprit possession de la bouche de Harry avec urgence, cherchant sa langue comme un assoiffé cherche de l'eau. Ivre de cette sensation qui lui avait tant manqué, Harry enserra la taille de Draco pour le coller à lui encore davantage. Il approfondit encore le baiser, savourant chaque parcelle de cet antre tiède et doux.

Draco s'attaquait maintenant à son cou.

Tu portes trop de vêtements, parvint-il à dire entre deux halètements.

Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Quand ils furent nus tous les deux, Draco s'allongea sur Harry et mordilla ses tétons avec impatience. Sa langue glissa ensuite le long de son ventre plat, suivant la fine ligne de poils soyeux qui descendaient vers sa splendide érection.

- Tu n'imagines pas combien ça m'a manqué, soupira Draco en donnant un petit coup de langue sur le gland rougi, ce qui arracha au brun un gémissement de plaisir.

- Si … j'imagine …

Harry se sentait si bien, si heureux, si désiré. Draco léchait son membre avec expertise et chacune de ses caresses rapprochait le brun du moment ultime.

Il releva la tête et contempla un instant Draco affairé entre ses cuisses mais il rejeta bien vite la tête en arrière de crainte que cette vision trop excitante le fasse venir dans l'instant.

- Oh Draco … Tu m'as tellement manqué … Draco … oui, encore … Merlin, ne t'arrête pas …

Mais le blond n'avait nullement l'intention de s'arrêter et les supplications de Harry lui firent redoubler d'ardeur. Il introduisit deux doigts en lui en même temps qu'il continuait à le caresser de sa bouche et de sa langue.

Harry était perdu. Les sensations provenaient de toutes parts et un feu inextinguible s'était répandu au creux de ses reins. Il se cambra alors qu'il jouissait longuement et intensément dans la bouche de son amant.

Draco ne lui laissa cependant aucun répit et à peine l'orgasme eut reflué que le blond le retourna sur le ventre et insinua quelques centimètres de son sexe en lui. Il se retira immédiatement, arrachant une protestation à Harry. Il recommença la manœuvre à plusieurs reprises, s'insinuant à chaque fois un peu plus profondément.

Le brun en devenait fou.

- Draco … pitié … arrête de me torturer ! Prends-moi ! Viens tout entier !

- Oh non mon petit lion … je t'ai promis l'enfer pour ce que tu as fait … et un Malefoy tient toujours ses promesses.

La torture dura de longues, très longues minutes, Draco s'évertuant à empêcher Harry de jouir. Tout le corps du brun était tendu comme un arc et couvert de sueur.

Puis Draco arrêta tout mouvement et fit rouler Harry sur le dos.

- Je veux te voir, dit-il en l'embrassant sensuellement.

Le brun en pleurait presque tellement il voulait Draco en lui, au plus profond.

Et alors qu'il croyait que la délivrance ne viendrait jamais, Draco s'enfonça d'un coup d'un seul en le bouffant des yeux.

- DRACOOOO ! PUTAIN OUIIIII !

Le blond commença à bouger lentement d'abord puis avec plus de vigueur. Harry sentait le plaisir enfler en lui et il noua ses jambes autour des hanches du blond pour mieux le recevoir. Les va-et-vient se firent frénétiques, Draco s'allongea sur Harry de tout son long, emprisonnant son érection entre leurs ventres.

L'effet de la friction fut immédiat. La pression infernale que Draco lui imposait se libéra d'un seul coup et son orgasme fut tellement foudroyant que son champ de vision se réduisit à un éclair blanc.

Draco explosa quelques secondes plus tard en serrant Harry dans ses bras.

Ils haletaient tous les deux, assommés et épuisés par la violence du plaisir.

- Harry … tu m'as manqué, dit Draco en posant un baiser sur son épaule salée par la sueur.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi … souffla Harry.

Draco ne voulait plus bouger. Il voulait rester là à s'enivrer pour toujours de l'odeur de son amant.

Harry sentit alors quelque chose de tiède couler dans son cou. C'était des larmes. Pas les siennes. Celle de Draco.

Draco qu'il n'avait plus jamais vu pleurer depuis qu'ils avaient 16 ans.

- Draco ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je … j'ai eu si peur Harry. Peur de te perdre, peur de ne pas pouvoir te sauver. Je t'aime, si tu savais … Je ne veux plus te quitter. Je m'en fous d'être ton secret honteux, ça m'est égal mais je ne veux plus être loin de toi …

Le blond avait dit tout cela la tête nichée au creux du cou de Harry et celui-ci était bouleversé.

Il prit la mesure de tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Draco et se promit que les choses allaient changer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**5 juin 2009**

Le jour du concert était enfin arrivé.

Harry, Neville et Draco avaient revêtu leur tenue de scène : un costume queue de pie noire, une chemise blanche, un gilet et un nœud papillon blancs.

Ils étaient tous les trois fébriles et impatients. Effrayés aussi car même si le concept avait fait ses preuves, ils n'étaient ni Pavarotti, ni Carreras, ni Domingo.

Le Royal Albert Hall était comble.

Neville enchanta le public avec son interprétation de _La fleur que tu m'avais jetée_ de Carmen, de _Dies Bildnis ist bezaubernd schön,_ l'air de Tamino dans la Flûte Enchantée de Mozart et enfin avec l'air napolitain _Core ngrato_.

Il fit un magnifique duo avec Harry sur _Nessum Dorma_ et sur _O Sole Mio. _

Draco était très stressé quant à la réaction du public face à sa voix et ses morceaux, tellement différents de ceux des deux ténors.

Mais contre toute attente, c'est un public ému qui applaudit à tout rompre son air _Laschia chio pianga_, tiré de l'opéra baroque de Haendel, _Rinaldo_.

Il enchaîna sur le tout aussi émouvant _Salve Regina _du génie Pergolesi pour terminer en légèreté avec l'air de Chérubin _Non so più cosa son cosa faccio_ dans Le Nozze di Figaro de Mozart.

Harry prit le relais avec _Che gelida manina _de Puccini et _La Donna e mobile_ de Verdi. Il l'avait finalement réintégré dans son programme afin de proposer au public quelque chose de léger avant d'interpréter son bouleversant _E lucevan le stelle._

Comme attendu, le public était conquis par son interprétation si juste et si émotionnelle.

Il enchaîna ensuite directement sur son dernier duo avec Neville : _Torna a Surriento._

Vint enfin le trio tant attendu sur la chanson _Bilbo's last song_.

Ce fut un véritable triomphe. Ils furent rappelés plusieurs fois et les applaudissements ne se tarissaient pas.

En prévisions des rappels, ils avaient préparé quelques morceaux supplémentaires qu'ils interprétèrent à la plus grande joie du public.

Après un rapide retour en coulisses pour se désaltérer, Harry dit à Draco :

- Prêt à improviser avec moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Allez ! Viens sur scène avec moi !

Draco se laissa entraîner par le brun. Après tout, il était professionnel, il pouvait déchiffrer une partition à vue …

www. youtube watch?v=0gIoTnBlh2Q

Alors que l'orchestre jouait les premières mesures, Harry prit les mains de Draco et en le regardant, il se mit à chanter.

_There's a place for us,_

(Il y a un endroit pour nous)

_Somewhere, a place for us._

(Quelque part, un endroit pour nous)

_Peace and quiet and open air,_

(Tranquille et silencieux et à l'air libre)

_Wait for us,_

(Attends-nous)

_Somewhere._

(Quelque part)

Draco crut que ses jambes cesseraient bientôt de le porter tant l'émotion était forte. Harry était là, en face lui, lui tenant la main devant plus de 5.000 spectateurs, continuant à chanter :

_There's a time for us,_

(Il y a un temps pour nous)

_Someday, a time for us._

(Un jour, un temps pour nous)

_Time together with time to spare,_

(Du temps ensemble avec du temps à prendre)

_Time to learn, time to care._

(Du temps pour apprendre, du temps pour prendre soin)

Le cœur du blond explosa de joie et il se mit à chanter à son tour, en parfaite harmonie avec Harry :

_Someday, somewhere,_

(Un jour, quelque part)

_We'll find a new way of living,_

(Nous trouverons une nouvelle manière de vivre)

_We'll find there's a way of forgiving,_

(Nous trouverons qu'il y a une manière de pardonner)

_Somewhere._

(Quelque part)

_There's a place for us,_

(Il y a un endroit pour nous)

_A time and a place for us._

(Un temps et un endroit pour nous)

_Hold my hand and we're half way there._

(Tiens ma main et nous sommes à moitié rendus)

_Hold my hand,_

(Tiens ma main)

_And I'll take you there,_

(Et je t'y emmenerai)

_Somehow,_

(D'une manière ou d'une autre)

_Someday,_

(Un jour)

_Somewhere._

(Quelque part)

A la fin du morceau, Harry embrassa tendrement un Draco complètement abasourdi.

Les applaudissements explosèrent de toutes parts. Harry n'entendait que des cris de joie. Pas de quolibets, pas de moqueries, pas de sifflements. Juste du bonheur.

Draco était médusé.

Harry l'avait fait … Il avait proclamé à une salle de 5.544 personnes qu'il l'aimait.

A la fin de la chanson, Harry s'approcha de Draco et posant un baiser sur sa tempe, lui murmura :

- Bon anniversaire, mon amour. J'espère que ton cadeau te plait.

Draco était sans voix. Et c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait ! Pour toute réponse, il embrassa Harry avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le lendemain, en page 6 du New York Post, on pouvait lire :

_**« Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy créent l'événement au Royal Albert Hall**_

_A la fin d'un concert mémorable organisé par Sinfonia, le prestigieux label de musique classique, Harry Potter a enthousiasmé tout le public en déclarant son amour pour son partenaire de scène Draco Malefoy. Il semblerait que les deux hommes se fréquentaient déjà depuis plusieurs mois en toute discrétion. _

_Cette nouvelle a suscité l'émoi dans le petit monde de la musique en raison de la personnalité des deux intéressés. Non content de former un des plus beaux couples du show business, ils sont aussi l'un des plus talentueux. _

_Que cette heureuse nouvelle n'éclipse cependant pas l'extraordinaire qualité du concert qu'ont donné hier Harry Potter, Draco Malefoy et Neville Londubat, sous la direction du Chef Axel Devreau »._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Epilogue – Dix ans plus tard**

POV Draco

Après le succès du concert au Royal Albert Hall, Harry, Neville et moi avons débuté une tournée d'une dizaine de concerts aux quatre coins du monde.

Le dernier concert eut lieu à Rome. Je me suis arrangé pour prolonger notre séjour et c'est dans une petite trattoria proche de la Piazza Navona que j'ai demandé à Harry de m'épouser.

Nous nous sommes mariés à Londres au cours d'une cérémonie simple, belle et émouvante, entourés de nos amis.

Harry et moi avons ensuite pris une année sabbatique afin de partir en voyage de noces et de profiter un peu l'un de l'autre. Après la frénésie des concerts, nous avions bien mérité un peu de répit.

J'ai d'ailleurs profité de ce ralentissement pour me lancer dans un projet qui me tenait à cœur depuis longtemps : créer mon propre label, spécialisé dans la musique baroque jouée sur des instruments anciens. C'est ainsi que _Draconis Musica_ a vu le jour.

Harry a quant à lui créé une fondation qui porte son nom et dont le but est de promouvoir l'égalité des droits des personnes homosexuelles et d'aider les jeunes à assumer leur sexualité.

Mon mari vous dirait sûrement que nous n'avons plus jamais eu de contacts avec le monde magique. C'est vrai pour lui mais cela ne l'est pas pour moi.

Après la tentative de suicide de Harry et la découverte de ce que la Gazette avait écrit, j'ai pris contact avec un ancien « ami » de mon père qui travaillait à la fois dans le monde sorcier et dans le monde moldu. Travailler étant le mot convenable pour dire qu'il effectuait à peu près tout, de la simple filature au meurtre de sang froid. Je le savais d'une redoutable efficacité et d'une discrétion absolue.

Ma vengeance a été lente et terriblement cruelle.

Bien sûr, Harry n'en saura jamais rien. Je ne crois pas qu'il comprendrait d'ailleurs. Il est foncièrement bon et honnête. Il n'est pas comme moi.

Moi, je suis un Malefoy. Quand il s'agit de protéger ce qui nous est cher, les Malefoy sont capables de tout. Et surtout, ils ne laissent jamais un crime impuni.

J'ai sous les yeux le dernier rapport de mon _homme de main_ qui me confirme que la mission est terminée.

Après dix ans, ils ont été brisés. Tous. Et ils ne sauront jamais par qui.

Je regarde Harry, allongé, nu, dans notre lit. Je ne me lasse pas de contempler son visage quand il dort, paisible et repu de l'amour qu'on s'est donné.

Maintenant, il est en paix. Et je le suis aussi.

**FIN**


	2. Bonus

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à tous !<strong>

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos review ! Je suis vraiment contente que vous ayez apprécié "Le Concert". Et je le suis encore plus d'avoir fait découvrir la musique baroque à plusieurs d'entre vous ! Encore merci !**

**Vous avez été plusieurs à me demander un bonus sur la vengeance de Draco. Le voici donc. L'atmosphère est très différente de celle du "Concert", raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas inclus dans la fic au départ. **

**C'est une vengeance, donc c'est un peu sordide, vous voilà prévenus !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>BONUS - Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus<strong>

**30 mai 2009 – Soho, Londres.**

- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit important.

- Je croyais que vous viviez dorénavant dans le monde moldu ?

- C'est le cas. Mais j'ai besoin de vous pour une… mission dans le monde sorcier. Votre prix sera le mien. Vous acceptez ?

- Ce sera un honneur pour moi de travailler pour le fils de Lucius Malefoy.

- Bien.

Draco tendit à l'homme une enveloppe épaisse. L'homme l'ouvrit, dévoilant une importante liasse de billets.

- Des livres sterling ?

- Oui. C'est un problème ?

- Absolument pas.

Draco hocha la tête et fit glisser sur la table une feuille pliée. L'homme la prit et il écarquilla légèrement les yeux quand il lut ce qu'il y était écrit.

- Ce sont… les cibles ?

- En effet.

- Ce sont tous… des héros de la guerre…

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer l'homme d'un regard froid.

- Vous avez une préférence sur la manière de les éliminer ?

- Il n'est pas question de les éliminer.

L'homme haussa un sourcil, manifestement surpris par la tournure de la conversation.

- Je ne les veux pas morts mais au contraire, bien vivants pour que chaque jour qui passe, ils souffrent un peu plus que le précédent. Je veux qu'ils perdent tout : leurs biens, les êtres qui leur sont chers, leur réputation. Surtout leur réputation. Je les veux détruits.

Un sourire sardonique passa sur le visage de l'homme. C'était les missions qu'ils préféraient.

- Comment envisagez-vous les choses ?

- J'ai de l'argent et de la patience. Autant dire que j'ai tout mon temps. La première chose que vous allez faire sera de récolter toutes les informations que vous pouvez sur ces personnes. Etudes, profession, comptes en banque, amis, famille, vices. Je veux tout savoir. Du plus élogieux au plus sordide.

- Très bien. Comment puis-je vous contacter ?

- C'est moi que le ferai.

Draco se leva pour prendre congé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**30 novembre 2009 – Soho, Londres.**

- Je vous écoute.

- Commençons par Seamus Finnigan. Après la mort de Vous-savez-qui, le Ministère lui a remis une récompense pour services rendus à la Nation. C'est une demande émanant de Harry Potter de récompenser tous ceux qui avaient participé à la Bataille de Poudlard du « bon côté ». Comme tous les autres, il a reçu son diplôme de fin d'études en ayant été dispensé de passer ses ASPICS. Il n'a pas fait d'études supérieures. Grâce à la somme d'argent reçue du Ministère, il a racheté un petit pub sur une rue adjacente au Chemin de Traverse. En utilisant sa notoriété de héros de guerre et son amitié avec Potter, l'établissement est devenu rapidement prospère. En mai 2003, il l'a revendu en réalisant un bénéfice substantiel. Cette opération lui permit de racheter la Tête de Sanglier, à Pré-au-Lard. Depuis lors, il ne cesse de harceler Madame Rosmerta pour qu'elle lui revende les Trois-Balais mais elle refuse de céder. Côté famille, il n'est pas marié et n'a pas d'enfant. On ne lui connaît pas de relation particulière.

- Et c'est tout ?

L'homme regarda Draco en souriant.

- Vous vous doutez bien que non.

- Poursuivez.

- Ce cher Monsieur Finnigan transplane trois fois par semaine à Liverpool.

- Liverpool ? Que fait-il là-bas ? La communauté sorcière est plutôt réduite dans cette ville.

- Ce n'est pas la communauté sorcière qui semble intéresser Finnigan mais un bar moldu appelé _The Masquerade_. Il s'agit d'un bar gay. Mais le plus… intéressant est qu'il s'y rend systématiquement en compagnie de Dean Thomas.

Draco eut un petit rictus. _Nous y voilà_.

- Et qu'avez-vous appris à propos de Dean Thomas ?

- Après la guerre, il a lui aussi été récompensé. Son diplôme de Poudlard en poche, il a directement obtenu un emploi chez Gringott's grâce à l'intervention de Bill Weasley. Il semble y faire du bon travail car il a déjà obtenu quatre promotions. Aujourd'hui, il dirige le Service Placements et Investissements. Depuis juillet 2000, il est marié à Ginny Weasley avec laquelle il a trois enfants : Arthur, né en 2001, Sophie née en 2004 et Albus, né en 2008. Ceci ne l'empêche pas, comme je vous l'ai dit, de fréquenter un bar gay de Liverpool avec Seamus Finnigan.

- Sa femme est au courant ?

- Non. Elle sait qu'il va régulièrement à Liverpool mais elle pense qu'il va assister à des matches de football. C'est un sport très populaire chez les moldus et Thomas, qui a été élevé chez les moldus, en est fan.

Draco hocha la tête, invitant l'homme à continuer.

- Ce qui m'amène à vous parler de Ginny Weasley.

Le blond se crispa imperceptiblement.

- Elle s'est fiancée à Harry Potter sitôt la guerre terminée. Elle a effectué une très courte carrière d'attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead, avant d'entamer des études de journalisme qu'elle ne termina pas. Elle et ses parents ont beaucoup insisté pour que le mariage avec Potter soit célébré rapidement mais contre toute attente, celui-ci repoussait toujours l'échéance. Potter et elle vivaient plus ou moins ensemble, à Londres, dans la maison que Sirius Black lui avait léguée. Pour tout le monde, le couple était très uni et heureux, même si Potter semblait supporter de moins en moins la présence constante des journalistes autour de lui. Je suppose que, comme tout le monde, vous avez été au courant du scandale de l'année 1999 : un jour de janvier, un journaliste a découvert que Potter avait une nette préférence pour les hommes. Celui-ci ne démentit pas l'information et fut conspué par tout le monde. Ginny Weasley le quitta un mois plus tard. La vie devint infernale pour Harry Potter qui disparut du monde magique en mai 1999 après avoir lancé un doloris sur un passant. Très rapidement après, Ginny Weasley entama une relation suivie avec Dean Thomas, qu'elle épousa en juillet 2000.

- Que fait-elle aujourd'hui ?

- Elle élève ses trois enfants.

- Et financièrement ?

- Elle vit dans l'aisance. Après le départ de Harry Potter, elle a obtenu que tous les biens qu'il avait laissés lui soient attribués.

- Comment y est-elle parvenue ? s'offusqua Draco.

- Ooh, elle était pleine de ressources la petite Weasley. Elle invoqua un texte tiré des Lois Anciennes. Apparemment, il existerait un texte sur la rupture des fiançailles de…

- … de la faute d'un des deux fiancés. Oui, je le connais. Les Lois Anciennes ne sont plus appliquées que par les Sangs-purs. Quels hypocrites ! Ils se galvaudent avec les moldus mais sont bien contents d'être des Sangs-purs quand ça les arrange ! fulminait le blond. Cela veut dire qu'elle est désormais propriétaire de Grimmaurd ?

- En effet. Et de Godric's Hollow.

Draco ferma les yeux. Cette punaise avait mis la main non seulement sur la maison des Black mais aussi sur celle des parents de Harry. Il se força à respirer un grand coup.

- Bon. Et que savez-vous d'autre ?

- Pas grand chose de plus sinon qu'elle est insatisfaite.

- Insatisfaite ?

- Oui, elle se plaint à ses amis et sa famille que sa vie l'ennuie, que son mari travaille tout le temps et la délaisse…

Le blond demeura pensif un instant. Son entreprise serait peut-être plus facile que prévu.

Il prit le dossier que l'homme avait préparé à son attention et se leva.

- Je vous remercie. Je vous contacte bientôt pour vous donner des instructions.

- D'accord. Pendant ce temps, je continue à rassembler les informations sur les deux autres personnes.

- Bien. Au revoir.

- A bientôt Monsieur Malefoy.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**19 janvier 2010 – Soho, Londres**

- Dans cette enveloppe vous trouverez l'acte constitutif de la société _Dragon Real Estate Inc._ J'ai fait ouvrir deux comptes au nom de cette société, l'un dans une banque moldue, l'autre chez Gringott's. Ses représentants légaux et ses bénéficiaires économiques sont des holdings situés à Jersey et à Tortola. Intraçables. Vous trouverez également mes instructions. Vous les apprendrez par cœur et vous…

- … et je les détruirai ensuite. Je connais mon métier Monsieur Malefoy.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je suis quelqu'un de prudent. Je pars en tournée mondiale pour au moins un an. Nous ne nous reverrons pas d'ici là. J'attends des résultats concrets à mon retour.

- Il en sera ainsi.

- Bien. Voilà de quoi vous motiver.

Draco tendit à l'homme une enveloppe remplie de livres sterling. Sans ajouter un mot, il se leva et quitta l'établissement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**15 mai 2010 – Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule**

Depuis des années qu'il exerçait ce métier, l'homme avait acquis la capacité de se fondre dans le décor. De plus, il était passé maître dans l'utilisation du polynectar et dans l'art du déguisement.

Les instructions de Draco Malefoy étaient très claires et son plan d'action bien établi. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à préparer sa mise en œuvre.

La première étape avait été de prendre contact avec Ginny Weasley. Pour ce faire, il avait adopté la physionomie d'un homme d'affaire. La trentaine, bien de sa personne, transpirant la confiance en soi et l'argent.

Il s'était présenté au domicile de la rouquine en milieu de matinée en se présentant comme l'administrateur en Grande-Bretagne du groupe hôtelier américain _Dragon Inc._ Il lui avait expliqué que le groupe souhaitait diversifier son offre hôtelière dans les campagnes et s'intéressait plus précisément au village de Godric's Hollow.

Il avait appris qu'elle était propriétaire d'une maison passablement délabrée dans le village et au nom du groupe, il venait lui faire une proposition d'achat.

Ginny l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds. Depuis le temps qu'elle espérait se débarrasser de cette vieille ruine moisie !

Quand elle avait « hérité » de la maison familiale des Potter, elle croyait avoir tiré le gros-lot. Malheureusement, le scandale qui entourait désormais le Survivant faisait que les autorités administratives de Godric's Hollow commençaient à trouver ce mémorial encombrant. Ils pressaient la rouquine d'en faire quelque chose afin que le village ne soit plus relié à Potter. Ginny avait bien essayé de revendre la bicoque mais sans succès. C'était la même raison qui faisait fuir les acheteurs : personne ne voulait d'un bien ayant appartenu à Harry Potter.

Là, elle ne croyait pas à sa chance. Elle prit sa décision en trois minutes, demandant à l'homme d'affaires où elle devait signer. Elle alla même jusqu'à proposer à l'homme de racheter Grimmaurd. Ginny voulait en effet se défaire de cette horrible bâtisse également, bouffée des doxys et surtout hantée par son ancienne propriétaire, la redoutable Madame Black.

L'homme souhaitant visiter le bien avant de prendre une décision, ils transplanèrent à Londres, dans l'habitation. L'homme prit son temps pour explorer toutes les pièces. Une heure plus tard, il lui donna un prix que la rousse accepta immédiatement.

Il lui promit de revenir le lendemain avec tous les documents, ce qu'il fit. A dix heures du matin, il était de retour sur le perron de Madame Thomas-Weasley. A dix heures trente, _Dragon Real Estate_ était propriétaire de la maison de Godric's Hollow et de Grimmaurd.

- Je veillerai à ce que les fonds soient dans votre coffre à Gringott's dès demain matin, dit l'homme.

- Oh… je… non… non…

- Un problème Madame ?

- C'est … c'est juste que mon mari n'est pas au courant de ma décision de vendre… Or, il travaille à Gringott's et donc… il…

- Il va se demander d'où vient cet argent…

- Exactement.

- Dans ce cas, je vous propose de verser l'argent sur un compte dans une banque moldue. Je peux m'occuper des démarches, vous n'aurez qu'à signer les documents d'ouverture du compte.

- Merci… je préfère ça en effet.

- Moi aussi… dit l'homme en souriant. Cela me donnera un motif pour vous revoir.

- Ooh… fit Ginny en rougissant.

L'homme s'approcha et passa doucement sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

- J'ai envie de vous. De vous prendre, là, tout de suite, contre ce mur.

Ginny rougit davantage mais ses yeux brillaient, son désir très nettement exacerbé par les propos directs de l'homme.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa sans préavis.

Leur étreinte fut brutale mais elle combla Ginny au plus haut point.

- Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous Madame Thomas, dit l'homme en refermant son pantalon.

- Ce fut un plaisir pour moi également, Monsieur Smith.

- Je reviens demain.

Le lendemain, l'homme était de retour, muni des documents d'ouverture d'un compte dans une banque moldue de Londres. Ginny y jeta à peine un coup d'œil, trop pressée qu'elle était de s'allonger pour recevoir en elle le séduisant homme d'affaires. Si elle avait été plus attentive, elle aurait remarqué que la société _Dragon Real Estate _était mandataire du compte.

Avant de partir, l'homme lui dit :

- Vous êtes une très belle femme Ginny. Vous ne devriez pas vous laissez dépérir de la sorte… Il ne serait pas difficile pour vous de trouver vous-même ce que votre mari ne vous apporte plus…

-Je… je…

- Adieu Ginny.

Peu de temps après, la rousse mettait dûment en pratique les conseils de son amant de passage.

L'homme avait correctement rempli cette première mission : il avait récupéré les immeubles (bien plus vite que prévu) et amené la très respectable Ginny Thomas-Weasley à envisager une certaine forme de divertissement...

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**30 janvier 2011 – Pré-au-Lard**

Sa prochaine étape était Pré-au-Lard. Il entra un matin dans le pub Les Trois Balais.

La toujours très pulpeuse Madame Rosmerta l'accueilli personnellement. Elle trouvait ce quinquagénaire, à la chevelure dense et au teint bronzé, parfaitement à son goût.

La discussion allait bon train. L'homme était séduisant, intelligent, spirituel. Il revint le lendemain, le surlendemain et tous les jours qui suivirent jusqu'à ce que Rosmerta cède enfin à ses avances.

S'en suivit une relation passionnée qui ne laissait plus vraiment le temps à la patronne du pub pour s'occuper de ses affaires. Elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse de cet homme venu de nulle part et semblait prêt à tout pour lui.

Y compris à céder son précieux établissement.

L'homme était parvenu à la convaincre de vendre après qu'ils soient revenus d'un fantastique voyage dans les Caraïbes. Il avait laissé entrevoir à Rosmerta la possibilité pour eux de vivre là-bas. Si elle vendait le pub, elle pourrait s'acheter sans problème un petit bungalow en bordure de la plage.

Il lui fallut encore quelques mois avant de se décider pour de bon. Mais alors qu'elle allait contacter Seamus Finnigan, elle reçut une offre mirobolante d'un groupe hôtelier _Dragon_. La convention fut conclue quelques semaines plus tard.

Madame Rosmerta quitta l'Angleterre sans remord pour Great Harbour, une petite ville des Bahamas. L'homme l'y accompagna, le temps de pourvoir à son installation et de lui jeter un sort d'_obliviate_. Il avait dû mal de quitter cette femme attachante mais il y était obligé. Il devait poursuivre sa mission. Il se promit toutefois de revenir un jour.

A Pré-au-Lard, la nouvelle du départ de Rosmerta et la vente de son pub avaient fait le tour du village en une journée. Et Seamus Finnigan ne décolérait pas… Cette vieille pie n'avait pas tenu parole et avait vendu son pub à un parfait étranger.

Il débarqua un matin dans l'établissement pour rencontrer celui qui lui avait brûlé la politesse. Il trouva un grand type, baraqué, du genre de ceux avec qui on n'a pas envie d'avoir d'ennuis.

- C'est vous le patron ? demanda-t-il tout de go.

- Ça dépend. Vous lui voulez quoi ?

- Parler affaires.

- Revenez demain.

Le lendemain, Seamus rencontra un homme d'âge moyen, en costume trois pièces.

Seamus lui exposa ses discussions avec la précédente propriétaire et son intention racheter son pub.

- Elle ne m'a pas parlé de vous. Vous aviez signé une convention ?

- Heu… non, admit Seamus.

- Pas d'écrit, pas de preuve. Je suis désolé, Monsieur Finnigan. Ceci dit, si vous souhaitez racheter le pub, faite-moi une offre. Je réfléchirai.

Le lendemain, l'irlandais lui tendait un petit papier sur lequel un chiffre était noté.

L'homme eut un sourire indulgent.

- Monsieur Finnigan, ce que vous me proposez est bien inférieur à ce que ma société a déboursé pour acheter ce pub. Je ne peux accepter.

La déception dut se lire sur le visage de l'irlandais car l'homme poursuivit.

- Ceci étant, si vous souhaitez réellement vous impliquer dans la gestion du pub, je peux vous prendre comme associé. Cette somme, dit-il en agitant le papier que Seamus lui avait remis, vous l'investissez dans la société. En contrepartie, vous recevrez des parts sociales. Je suis impliqué dans plusieurs projets immobiliers et j'aurais bien besoin de quelqu'un ici… Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Je vais y réfléchir, dit Seamus.

- A vote guise. Il y a cependant une condition à notre association. Le groupe n'apprécie pas vraiment la concurrence. Il faudra que vous fermiez la Tête de Sanglier. Vous serez dédommagé, bien sûr.

- Je vous donnerai ma réponse demain.

Le lendemain, Seamus Finnigan acceptait l'offre. Il ferma définitivement la Tête de Sanglier et prit les rênes des Trois Balais. Pour cela, il avait fait apport à la société _Dragon Real Estate_ de pratiquement toute sa fortune.

Sa première décision en tant qu'associé, fut de virer le grand baraqué.

Ses amis le félicitèrent pour sa réussite et il organisa une grande fête dans son nouveau pub pour célébrer tout cela.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**25 février 2011 – Soho, Londres**

- Tout est en place comme vous le souhaitiez Monsieur Malefoy. Ginny Weasley n'a virtuellement plus un penny résultant de la vente des deux immeubles. Parallèlement, elle assouvit ses instincts avec à peu près n'importe qui.

- Parfait. Vous avez fait ce que je vous avais demandé concernant les immeubles ?

- Oui. Leur propriété a directement été transférée à une holding des Iles Vierges Britanniques. Et les travaux de rénovation de la maison de Godric's Hollow ont commencé.

- Bien. Concernant Finnigan ?

- Il a tout investi dans la société. Absolument tout. Quand il se rendra compte que le pub ne fait pas de bénéfices, il sera trop tard.

Draco hocha la tête, satisfait.

- C'est parfait. La machine est en place. Laissons maintenant les choses se faire.

- Cela signifie que je peux prendre quelques semaines de vacances ?

Le blond sourit.

- Oui. Vous l'avez bien mérité. Je vous recontacterai.

Comme Draco se levait, l'homme lui dit :

- Au fait, félicitations. J'ai appris que vous alliez vous marier prochainement.

- En effet, dit Draco souriant encore plus. Et mon futur mari et moi allons prendre une année sabbatique pour en profiter. Ne vous étonnez donc pas de pas avoir de mes nouvelles pendant un certain temps.

- Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur Monsieur Malefoy.

- Merci.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**18 février 2013 – Soho, Londres**

Un froid jour de février, l'homme reçut par hibou un courrier très laconique.

_« Phase 3 »_.

Il comprit toutefois parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**10 avril 2013 – Pré-au-Lard **

Seamus Finnigan refaisait ses comptes pour la troisième fois consécutive. Son pub ne désemplissait pas et pourtant, il n'y avait aucun bénéfice à l'horizon.

Il faut dire que la société lui demandait énormément d'investissements, en permanence. Seamus avait dû entamer de nombreux travaux pour donner du pub une image plus moderne. Il avait également engagé du personnel supplémentaire, vu la fréquentation croissante des lieux. A cela, il fallait ajouter les frais de représentation et de publicité.

L'irlandais soupira fortement et essaya de reprendre confiance. La plupart des travaux nécessaires avaient été réalisés. Il n'y avait pas de raison que la société demande d'autres investissements. Cette année serait la bonne.

Oui, décida Seamus. Cette année serait la bonne.

Sur ces considérations positives, il quitta le pub en prenant soin de bien fermer derrière lui.

Il transplana chez lui sans remarquer qu'une silhouette entrait silencieusement dans l'établissement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Seamus fut réveillé en pleine nuit par des coups frappés à sa porte.

- Que voulez-vous ? cria-t-il à travers le battant.

- Monsieur Finnigan ? Il est arrivé quelque chose au pub. Venez immédiatement.

L'irlandais s'habilla en vitesse et sortit en trombe de sa maison pour suivre les aurors jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

Arrivé sur place, Seamus ne put que constater la catastrophe.

Le pub brûlait de la cave au grenier. Des flammes gigantesques léchaient la façade sans que les pompiers sorciers puissent y faire quelque chose.

- Mais… Merlin… que s'est-il passé ? souffla Seamus, sous le choc.

- Des témoins ont entendu une explosion, dit un des aurors. L'incendie s'est propagé trop rapidement pour que les pompiers puissent intervenir.

- Oh Merlin…

Au matin, il ne restait plus rien des Trois Balais sinon une carcasse fumante et noircie.

Seamus tenta de joindre son associé, sans succès. Désespéré, il se rendit à Londres au siège social de la société _Dragon Real Estate._ Mais là où devait se dresser des bureaux de standing, s'étendait ni plus ni moins qu'un terrain vague.

Il contacta le Registre de commerce, sorcier et moldu. La réponse fut identique des deux côtés : la société _Dragon Real Estate Inc _n'existait pas.

Seamus Finnigan avait tout perdu. Absolument tout.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dean Thomas était loin d'imaginer le drame que son ami et amant était en train de vivre en ce moment.

Il avait entamé sa journée de travail comme d'habitude, en lisant la presse du jour et en buvant un thé.

Quand ce fut fait, il prit son courrier, le tria et commença à traiter les missives les plus urgentes.

A midi, il dut cependant cesser son activité. Il ne sentait vraiment pas bien. Il était fiévreux et un mal de tête le tenaillait déjà depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Il annonça à sa secrétaire qu'il était souffrant et qu'il rentrait chez lui pour la journée.

Il venait de transplaner dans son hall d'entrée quand des cris l'alertèrent.

- Aaahhh ! Aaaaaahhh !

Il se rua vers la cuisine, lieu d'où provenaient les cris, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan.

- Ohh oui ! Plus fort ! Encore ! Ouiiiiiii !

Depuis l'encadrement de la porte, il avait une vue imprenable sur Ginny, complètement nue, appuyée sur la table de la cuisine et férocement besognée par derrière par un illustre inconnu. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, ses joues rouges et elle semblait en proie à une extase sans nom.

Elle vit alors son mari qui la regardait, incrédule. Mais loin de la gêner, la présence de ce spectateur inattendu décupla son ardeur. Elle ondula du bassin avec plus de vigueur, exhortant son amant par tous les mots crus possibles et imaginables. Elle jouit dans un grand cri en regardant Dean droit dans les yeux.

L'inconnu prit alors conscience de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de ramasser ses vêtements et de s'en aller sans demander son reste.

- Casses-toi, fut tout ce que Dean parvint à dire à sa femme.

- Avec plaisir, répondit la rousse en passant à côté de son mari, exhalant un relent de sueur, de sexe et d'eau de toilette bon marché.

Deux heures plus tard, Ginny Weasley future ex-Madame Thomas, quittait le domicile conjugal, un sourire aux lèvres. Tout en préparant ses bagages, elle n'avait pas eu une pensée pour son mari ni pour ses enfants.

Elle se rendit directement à Londres, dans la banque moldue qui abritait son compte en banque joliment garni. Même si l'envie avait été grande, elle avait été bien inspirée de ne pas toucher à cet argent.

Elle pâlit considérablement quand l'employé au guichet lui indiqua qu'elle était bien titulaire d'un compte mais que celui-ci était vide.

Sans attendre, elle se rendit au siège de société _Dragon Real Estate _mais tout comme Seamus peu de temps avant elle, elle se trouva à fixer un terrain vague.

Ginny Weasley avait tout perdu. Absolument tout.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**30 juin 2013 – Soho, Londres**

-Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu ?

- Parfaitement, dit l'homme. Seamus Finnigan est ruiné et les aurors enquêtent à son propos vu que l'incendie est d'origine criminelle. Il est allé plaider sa cause auprès du Chef des Aurors, Ron Weasley mais celui-ci est inflexible. Il n'a de soutien de personne même pas de Dean Thomas.

- Thomas n'a pas tardé à le laisser tomber… je suppose donc l'article de la Gazette a eu l'effet escompté…

- Oh oui ! Quand Dean Thomas a lu que Finnigan fréquentait le bar gay _The Masquerade_ à Liverpool en compagnie _d'un ami de Poudlard_, il a pris peur. Il ne veut plus que Finnigan s'approche de lui.

- Une idée de ce qu'il va faire ?

- Hmhm… pas vraiment. A cause des soupçons qui pèsent sur lui à propos de l'incendie et aussi de ses _penchants_, il n'ose plus trop se montrer. Il n'est pas exclu qu'il s'exile prochainement dans le monde moldu…

_Et comme ça, il comprendra ce que ça fait d'être mis au ban de la société pour quelque chose dont on n'est pas responsable, pensa Draco. _

- Très bien, dit Draco. Et Ginny Weasley ?

- La procédure de séparation est en cours. Dean Thomas lui refuse le droit de voir ses enfants à cause de son comportement. Le tribunal sorcier de la famille est ultra conservateur et il a toutes les chances d'obtenir gain de cause. Elle non plus n'a de soutien de personne. Ses parents, Percy et Bill lui ont tous fait savoir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'accueillir chez eux. Charlie est toujours en Roumanie et donc peu concerné. Quant à Ron et sa femme, ils se sont érigés en gardiens de la morale universelle et ils la tiennent pour morte à leurs yeux. Le seul qui a fait un geste, c'est George. Il lui a remis une petite somme d'argent pour qu'elle puisse s'établir quelque part, de préférence loin d'eux. Elle vit pour l'instant dans une chambre de bonne près de Charing Cross.

Draco se fit aucun commentaire.

- Votre mari est au courant que vous avez récupéré ses immeubles ? questionna l'homme.

- Non, mon mari ne sait rien pour l'instant. Il n'est pas prêt.

_Si tant est qu'il le soit un jour._

- Vous en êtes où avec Thomas ? demanda Draco.

- L'affaire est en bonne voie. Mais la mise en place est délicate.

- Bien. Prenez votre temps. Je ne suis pas pressé.

Draco se leva en laissant sur la table une enveloppe remplie de livre sterling.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**1****er**** octobre 2015**

- Alors ? Où en sommes nous ?

- Tout se déroule selon vos plans.

- Finnigan ?

- Il est en fuite. Le Bureau des Aurors a conclu à sa culpabilité dans l'incendie et le Ministère lui réclame le remboursement de la récompense pour services rendus à la Nation. Sans compter tous les fournisseurs impayés du pub. J'ai retrouvé sa trace la semaine dernière. Il traîne dans un quartier sordide près d'Hackney.

- Arrangez-vous pour que les Aurors le trouvent.

L'homme était un peu surpris.

- Wahou. Vous ne plaisantez pas, vous.

Draco le fixa de ses yeux froids et l'homme sut qu'il était allé trop loin.

- Excusez-moi. Je n'avais pas à dire ça. C'est vous le patron.

Les traits du blond s'adoucirent et un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage.

- Avez-vous une idée de ce que mon mari a enduré à cause d'eux ?

- Oui… oui, j'ai pu m'en rendre compte.

- Alors vous comprendrez qu'aucun châtiment ne sera trop cruel à mes yeux.

Comme l'homme ne répondait rien, Draco poursuivit.

- Ginny Weasley ?

- La garde de ses enfants lui a été retirée. Elle vit toujours près de Charing Cross. Toujours en froid avec sa famille. Elle fait des petits boulots de ci de là.

- Prostitution ?

- Je l'ai pensé pendant un temps mais non.

- Et avec Jason Parker ?

L'homme rit de bon cœur.

- Elle en est raide dingue. Je pourrais lui demander la lune je crois !

- Parfait… alors il est temps que ce cher Jason quitte la scène.

- Comme vous voulez ! C'est dommage, je m'amusais bien !

- Reste Thomas.

- Tout est en place. Le coffre contient plus de 100.000 gallions. Je suis parvenu – non sans mal – à établir de faux documents comptables. Ron Weasley les recevra sitôt que vous me donnerez le feu vert.

- Allez-y.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**28 octobre 2015 – Charing Cross, Londres**

Ginny Weasley regagnait son minuscule appartement, épuisée. Elle avait enchaîné trois boulots et elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : une soirée calme avec Jason.

C'était la providence qui avait placé Jason sur son chemin. Après ses déboires sentimentaux avec Harry puis avec Dean, elle avait enfin trouvé l'homme parfait. Doux, attentionné et beau comme un dieu. Grand, musclé mais pas trop, brun aux yeux bleus. Elle faisait des jalouses !

Elle souriait en franchissant le seuil mais son sourire s'envola très vite à la vue de la scène qui se jouait devant elle.

Jason, accroupi sur les cuisses d'un bellâtre, montait et descendait le bassin avec frénésie, haletant et râlant de plaisir.

L'espace d'un instant, Ginny eut du mal à comprendre la situation. Mais quand Jason releva davantage les hanches et qu'elle aperçut le membre turgescent de l'homme allongé sous lui sortir de ses fesses, elle n'eut plus aucun doute.

Elle cria, pleura et s'enfuit en courant.

Elle fut interpellée quelques heures plus tard par la police moldue, alors qu'elle errait dans les rues, le visage défait en psalmodiant des propos décousus tels que « tous des pédés… », « pas possible… pourquoi moi », « je vais les tuer tous ces sales homos … », « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin… » et bien d'autres.

Ses références à un magicien légendaire et ses menaces de mort contre la communauté homosexuelle eurent tôt fait de convaincre les autorités de sa dangerosité et elle fut internée sur le champ.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**12 janvier 2016**

- Dean Thomas, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour détournements et escroquerie, annonça froidement Ron Weasley, Chef des Aurors.

- Quoi ? Mais… non… c'est une erreur… Ron… non…

Dean Thomas fut menotté et emmené par deux Aurors devant ses collègues de Gringott's. Il fut amené au Bureau des Aurors où un interrogatoire serré débuta.

Après plus de trois heures, Dean était en larmes, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'on lui reprochait.

- Ron… je te jure que je n'ai rien fait.

- Je suis Monsieur Weasley ou Chef Weasley ! tonna l'intéressé devant la familiarité dont le suspect faisait preuve.

- Je… je… n'ai rien fait…

- J'ai ici les preuves que depuis trois ans, vous détournez de l'argent appartenant à vos clients. On a identifié un coffre numéroté contenant pas moins de 100.000 gallions. Or, il se trouve que c'est vous qui avez ouvert ce coffre peu de temps avant que les premiers détournements ne commencent !

- C'est… c'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais eu qu'un seul coffre à Gringott's !

- D'où viennent ces documents alors ? dit Ron en posant devant lui des parchemins d'ouverture de coffre dûment signés.

- Je… je ne sais pas… je n'ai jamais signé ces parchemins !

- Votre écriture a été authentifiée !

- Ecoutez, je ne comprends pas… c'est un cauchemar…

Dean Thomas était dévasté. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait donner aucune explication à l'existence de ce coffre ni contrecarrer les documents comptables qui faisaient indiscutablement état de transferts d'argent entre les portefeuilles de ses clients et le fameux coffre.

En désespoir de cause, il demanda à être soumis au Véritaserum. Mais ce lui fut refusé car cette procédure n'était utilisée qu'en cas de crimes de sang, pas pour les délits.

Compte tenu des preuves indiscutables dont disposaient les Aurors, Dean Thomas fut jugé en procédure accélérée.

Trois jours après avoir été interpellé, il était condamné à une peine de 3 ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. Ses coffres étaient confisqués.

Bien entendu, il fut licencié sur le champ.

Pour faire bonne mesure, la Gazette des Sorciers entra miraculeusement en possession de photographies compromettantes de lui et du criminel incendiaire Seamus Finnigan, s'embrassant à pleine bouche dans le bar moldu _The Masquerade_.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la population sorcière pour conspuer définitivement ce couple de malfrats déviants.

Bien sûr, les journalistes ne tardèrent pas à faire le lien avec Ginny Weasley et son récent internement. Ceci dit, il y eut peu de gens parmi la population sorcière pour la plaindre. Après tout, elle devait avoir un sacré problème pour attirer coup sur coup, trois homosexuels.

Certains en vinrent même à considérer qu'elle _recherchait _la compagnie de ces hommes. Scandaleux !

S'en était terminé de la réputation de Ginny Weasley.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**12 juillet 2016 – Soho, Londres**

- Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail.

- Merci.

- Le plus dur reste à faire cependant.

- Oui mais vous me connaissez. J'y arriverai.

- Je n'en doute pas. Qu'avez-vous appris ?

- Après la guerre, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ont été décorés de l'Ordre de Merlin, 2ème classe. La première classe étant allée à Harry Potter, évidemment. Si votre mari fuyait comme la peste tous les événements mondains en rapport avec la fin de la guerre, Weasley et Granger y paradaient encore et encore. Contrairement aux autres, ils firent des études. Même sans ASPICS, leur statut de héros de guerre leur permit d'intégrer l'Ecole des Aurors pour Weasley et la Faculté de Médicomagie pour Granger. Le parcours de Weasley fut assez conventionnel. Il n'était pas particulièrement brillant mais il était aux côtés de Harry Potter pendant la guerre, et cela suffit à lui faire monter les échelons plus vite que la moyenne. Granger a réussi brillamment par contre. Elle est médicomage en chef au service des blessures par sortilèges de Sainte-Mangouste. Ils se sont mariés directement après la guerre et ils ont deux enfants, Rose et Hugo. En 1999, quand le scandale Potter éclata, ils prirent fait et cause pour Ginny. C'est vraiment à partir de ce moment-là qu'ils devinrent des personnalités influentes dans le monde sorcier. Ils sont l'exemple même du couple parfait, parents attentionnés, travailleurs acharnés. Jamais un faux pas. Leur avis fait autorité. Ce que les Weasley désapprouvent, la société sorcière le désapprouve. Ils sont devenus les seuls héros de la guerre. Harry Potter n'est plus qu'une anecdote de l'Histoire…

Draco eut un reniflement de mépris.

- Ils usèrent de leur influence pour que les manuels d'histoire soient réécrits. Ils alimentèrent la controverse sur le temps que Potter avait mis avant de se rendre à Vous-savez-qui, considérant que s'il avait été plus courageux, beaucoup ne seraient pas morts, comme Fred Weasley par exemple.

Le blond serrait maintenant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il ferma les yeux pendant que l'homme poursuivait.

- Ils dégradèrent l'image du Survivant à un tel point que le maire de Godric's Hollow demanda à ce que le mémorial à la famille Potter soit détruit. Finalement, le monde sorcier oublia Harry Potter et …

- C'est bon, dit le Draco en levant la main. Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage. Que font-ils aujourd'hui ?

- Ils vivent très confortablement dans un manoir à Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule. Weasley est Chef des Aurors et Granger Chef médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils semblent intouchables.

- Ils semblent ?

- Oui car j'ai exploité la piste Pansy Parkinson comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Et il semblerait que leurs « relations » aient perduré après Poudlard…

Draco écarquilla les yeux. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- D'où tenez-vous cela ?

- Il se trouve qu'après la guerre, Pansy Parkinson, comme bien d'autres enfants de mangemorts, a été dépossédée de tout. Pour survivre, elle a vendu la seule chose qui lui restait : son corps.

Le blond ferma les yeux. Il avait été proche de Pansy durant leurs années d'école. Elle était plus ou moins amoureuse de lui et même si lui ne partageait pas ses sentiments, il avait toujours eu de l'affection pour elle. Savoir qu'elle avait été réduite à la prostitution lui faisait mal.

L'homme remarqua le malaise de son employeur mais poursuivit néanmoins.

- Pansy Parkinson a tout de même tiré son épingle du jeu. Après un an à peine, elle avait créé son propre réseau. Et elle est rapidement devenue une proxénète assez influente dans le milieu. Elle est devenue réputée pour la qualité de son établissement et de ses filles.

Cette information fit sourire Draco. Pansy était décidément égale à elle-même. Jamais elle ne subissait les situations.

- Et il m'est revenu que les Weasley fréquenteraient son établissement encore aujourd'hui…

Draco était bouche bée. Cette information valait tout l'or de Gringott's.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda-t-il, fébrile.

- Je tiens l'information de l'intéressée elle-même…

- Par Salazar comment êtes-vous parvenu à lui faire dire une chose pareille ?

- Disons que d'une part Pansy me doit un service… et d'autre part, elle souhaite plus que nulle autre la chute de Ronald Weasley.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Elle vous a dit pourquoi ?

- C'est très simple : il la fait chanter.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a quelques années, les Aurors ont fait une descente dans son bordel. Une dénonciation anonyme faisait état de ce que Pansy utiliserait des filles mineures. Et de fait, ils y trouvèrent une jeune fille de 16 ans et demi, Haley Winter. Au final, Pansy était de bonne foi : la fille lui avait menti sur son âge. Mais le mal était fait. Si l'information filtrait, Pansy pouvait fermer boutique. Weasley lui a proposé d'étouffer l'affaire. En contrepartie, il voulait le buffet gratuit et à volonté. Pansy a accepté. Elle était en pleine ascension et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre un scandale. Mais elle a toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un coup monté…

- Par Weasley ?

L'homme hocha la tête.

- Ce sera difficile de le démontrer, dit Draco.

- Hmhm… pas sûr. En épluchant les comptes de Weasley, j'ai trouvé la trace d'un paiement substantiel fait à une certaine Cassy Walters à peu près au moment où Pansy a engagé la fille.

- Ce serait elle ?

- Possible… J'ai une piste du côté de Bath que je vais explorer. Ceci dit, même si ça ne donne rien, on ne sera pas sans ressources… Pansy Parkinson est une femme riche à présent et elle souhaite se reconvertir dans le monde moldu. Et il n'est pas exclu qu'elle me laisse … son petit carnet noir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Draco éclata de rire. Cette chère Pansy !

- Bon sang ! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile !

- Je ne le pensais pas non plus… Bon, ce n'est pas encore fait. Pansy Parkinson ne lâchera ses infos que lorsqu'elle sera sûre d'être à l'abri.

- Je m'en doute. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas pressé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**12 août 2018 – Leceister Square, Londres**

- Vous êtes tenace dans votre genre, dit Pansy.

- Je suis surtout patient, dit l'homme.

Pansy considéra l'homme avec amusement. Elle lui tendit un carnet recouvert de moleskine noire. L'homme s'en empara et le feuilleta rapidement. Les pages étaient totalement vierges.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda-t-il, hargneux.

Le rire de Pansy était cristallin.

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne ? Que tous mes secrets sont dûment consignés dans un petit carnet, comme dans les films ? Je faisais tourner une entreprise par une œuvre de charité. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin est là-dessus, dit-elle en lui tendant cette fois une clé USB. Les noms, les dates, les préférences. Tout.

L'homme la remercia.

- Dites à Draco que je suis contente d'avoir pu participer à sa petite vendetta et que je lui souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec le balafré.

- Quoi… mais comment… ?

La brune fit à l'homme un sourire énigmatique. Elle se leva et caressa sa joue de sa main parfaitement manucurée et souffla :

- Une magicienne ne révèle jamais ses tours…

Et elle s'en alla d'un pas chaloupé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**24 octobre 2018 – Soho, Londres**

- Pansy Parkinson est une véritable femme d'affaires. J'ai analysé en détails tous les documents qu'elle m'a donnés. Les Weasley fréquentent son établissement une fois par semaine depuis 2005 au moins. Et on peut dire que Monsieur Weasley a des exigences… assez particulières.

- C'est à dire ?

C'est la première fois que Draco voyait son homme de main embarrassé.

- C'est à dire ? répéta-t-il.

- Hmhm… il exige toujours le même genre de fille : 1 mètre 68 maximum, un corps assez androgyne, cheveux brun foncés coupés courts… et des yeux verts.

A cette description, Draco écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et de dégoût. Quand il reprit contenance, son visage était dur et en colère.

- Ce bâtard homophobe a traîné mon mari dans la boue. Il l'a fait passé pour un pervers, un déviant, un… anormal alors que lui fantasme dessus depuis… depuis je ne sais combien de temps !

Draco serrait le poing contre sa bouche dans un redoutable effort pour ne pas tout pulvériser autour de lui. Dans ces moments-là, il sentait sa magie affleurer au bout de ses doigts et il craignait de ne pas se maîtriser.

- Demandait-il des… choses particulières à cette fille ? finit-il par demander.

- C'était toujours le même scénario : soumission, asservissement.

- Et Granger dans tout ça ?

- Elle participait. Soumise elle aussi. Mais d'après les notes de Pansy, ces derniers mois elle se contentait de regarder. Je ne sais pas si c'est de sa volonté ou celle de Weasley.

- Peu importe, dit Draco en balayant l'argument d'une main. Quels sont les autres clients ?

- Oh, que du beau monde. Beaucoup de membres influents du ministère, le ministre lui-même et son prédécesseur. Pas mal d'anciens élèves de Poudlard…

- Balancez la liste.

- Il y des Serpentards parmi les clients… certains sont vos amis…

Draco éclata de rire.

- Si vous parlez de Zabini, il n'en a rien à faire que son nom soit divulgué. Au contraire, le connaissant, il en sera encore plus fier qu'il ne l'est déjà. Quant aux autres, croyez-moi, il leur en faudra plus pour les abattre. Ce sont des Serpentards, ils ont été mis au ban de la société le jour où le Choixpeau magique les a placé dans cette Maison. Et Voldemort s'est occupé du reste.

Le blond avait dit cela avec amertume mais l'homme dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Cela faisait longtemps que les anciens Serpentards avaient dû faire une croix sur leur réputation.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**3 novembre 2018**

**« Les mœurs scandaleuses de membres influents du Ministère »**

_« En exclusivité, la Gazette a pu obtenir la liste de clients de Miss Parkinson, la sulfureuse tenancière de l'établissement de débauche _The Black Rose_, laquelle a mis fin à ses activités du jour au lendemain. Parmi les clients réguliers de Miss Parkinson on trouve le Ministre de la Magie mais également d'autres membres influents du Ministère tel que Ronald Weasley, le Chef des Aurors et son épouse, Hermione Granger, médicomage en chef à Sainte-Mangouste. Bien que les intéressés nient les faits, nous sommes en possession de preuves indiscutables qui démontrent qu'ils fréquentaient assidûment l'établissement de débauche. _

_C'est un grand choc pour la population, surtout concernant le couple Weasley, considéré comme l'un des piliers de notre communauté. Ceci étant, doit-on finalement s'en étonner quand on sait que la jeune sœur de Ron Weasley est actuellement internée suite à ses relations problématiques avec les hommes, homosexuels pour la plupart. _

_Le Ministre de la Magie a démissionné. Il est actuellement remplacé par son adjoint Percy Weasley. Ce dernier a immédiatement mis fin aux fonctions de son frère à la tête du Bureau des Aurors. _

_Le Directeur de l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste annonce également que la poursuite de la carrière de Mrs Granger dans son établissement est gravement compromise. _

_Liste exhaustive des clients : en page 3_

_Les déboires de Ginny Weasley : page 5_

_Que doit-on penser du couple Weasley-Granger : page 6 »_

**16 novembre 2018 **

_**« Rebondissement dans l'affaire **_**The Black Rose**_**. Le Chef des Aurors était corrompu »**_

_« Nous apprenons de source sûre que le Bureau des Aurors, nouvellement dirigé par Adrian Pucey, a ouvert une enquête à charge de Ronald Weasley. Celui-ci aurait en effet payé une jeune fille mineure pour intégrer l'établissement de Miss Parkinson et ensuite faire chanter cette dernière. Cassy Walters, la jeune fille en question, serait venue faire une déclaration aux Aurors en apportant la preuve du paiement qu'elle avait reçu à l'époque. _

_La communauté sorcière est consternée par ces faits et espère que Ron Weasley sera condamné en conséquence »._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**20 décembre 2018**

_**« Hermione Granger demande le divorce »**_

_« Suite au scandale qui a touché son couple et plus particulièrement son mari, Ronald Weasley, ancien Chef des Aurors condamné à 5 ans de prison, Hermione Granger a demandé le divorce. Elle a obtenu la garde de leurs deux enfants, Rose et Hugo. _

_Elle a pu conserver son emploi à Sainte-Mangouste grâce à la déclaration d'un témoin, préférant garder l'anonymat, selon laquelle, elle aurait été forcée par son mari à participer à ses activités de débauche. _

_Elle a toutefois été rétrogradée au rang de simple guérisseuse » _

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**19 janvier 2019 – Soho, Londres**

- Voilà. C'est terminé.

- Oui. Je vous le répète : vous avez fait de l'excellent travail.

- Merci. Si je peux encore vous être utile à quoi que ce soit…

- Non. Je pense que tout est réglé maintenant.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Allez-y.

- Pourquoi avoir fait cette déclaration au sujet d'Hermione Granger ?

Draco réfléchit un instant.

- Parce que je suis pratiquement convaincu que c'était le cas… Elle était sous l'emprise de son mari. Et puis, il y avait ses deux enfants… Si j'éliminais Granger ou si je la privais de subsistance, qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Les parents de Granger vivent en Australie, soumis à un puissant sort d'_Obliviate_ irréversible. Ils ne savent plus qu'ils ont eu une fille. Les parents de Weasley s'occupent déjà des trois enfants de leur fille…

- Deux de plus n'auraient pas fait la différence…

Le blond sourit.

- Vous ne lâchez jamais, vous…

- On me l'a déjà dit…

- Disons que mon animosité était moins forte pour Granger que pour les autres.

L'homme hocha la tête, satisfait.

- A propos, reprit Draco. Vous avez fait le nécessaire pour l'argent ?

- Oui. Les parents Weasley reçoivent tous les mois une somme de 100 gallions censée provenir du fond sorcier d'aide aux enfants. Tout est hermétique, ils ne sauront jamais que ça vient de vous. Tout comme les 5.000 gallions bloqués dans les coffres auxquels les trois enfants Thomas et les deux enfants Weasley auront chacun accès à leur majorité.

- Parfait. Et ceci est pour vous, conclut Draco en tendant une dernière enveloppe à l'homme.

Celui-ci la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Monsieur Malefoy. Ne laissez jamais personne vous dire le contraire.

Draco eut un rictus.

- Arrêtez… je croirais entendre mon mari.

- Il a raison.

- Pfff… si jamais il apprend ce que je viens de faire, il demandera le divorce. Ou il me tuera.

- N'en soyez pas si sûr.

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, l'homme partit sans ajouter un mot.

_**Flash-Back – 12 mars 2012**_

_- Comment l'avez-vous appris ? _

_- Il y a encore quelques personnes à Godric's Hollow qui ont connu mes parents et qui veulent entretenir leur souvenir. L'un d'eux a réussi à me contacter pour me dire que la maison avait été vendue à une société Dragon Real Estate Inc et que des travaux de rénovation étaient en cours. Je suis allé sur place sous un déguisement et j'ai constaté que tout était remis en l'état, à l'identique. Croyez-le ou non mais j'ai su directement qu'il s'agissait de Draco… Je savais qu'il avait été bouleversé par ce qui m'était arrivé et par la façon dont le monde sorcier m'a traité. Et c'est un Malefoy… la vengeance est dans ses gênes. Je me doutais aussi qu'il employait quelqu'un comme intermédiaire. Je ne savais pas où vous trouver alors j'ai demandé à son hibou de porter ce message à l'homme qu'il rencontrait en secret… J'avoue avoir eu un peu peur de tomber sur un amant ou quelque chose comme ça… _

_L'homme éclata d'un rire franc. _

_- Un amant ? Monsieur Malefoy vous aime trop pour ça…_

_- Oui, soupira Harry. Je m'en rends compte…_

_- Vous allez lui demander d'arrêter ? _

_- Non. Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'il n'y ait pas de morts. _

_- Ce n'est pas dans ses projets. _

_- Alors tout va bien. _

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçu.<strong>

**Merci à Mlle Eternity, Haruhi-Kyouya, Little K, Oups, Rohdry, YummiYaoiGirl, Edil Morgul, Bambou03, FatCat, Daxy, Shade Dreams, Lilou8, Mily, Topaze, Odyssea Fic, et Eloise pour leurs commentaires super positifs, **

**Merci à 77Hildegard, Brigitte26, Ticoeur et Mamilys pour leur gentillesse et leur fidélité, **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic à leur favoris, **

**Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lue et qui l'ont appréciée, **

**Et merci à mes bêtas ! Pour le coup, j'en ai eu deux ! Victoria of course mais aussi mon cher et tendre qui a relu les passages "musique" (le reste pas, sinon il aurait dû se laver les yeux à l'eau de javel...).**

**Je reviens bientôt avec une mini-fic de Noël très guimauve, Christmas time oblige !**

**Bises**

**Rose**


End file.
